¿Qué es Maalik?
by KTTR
Summary: Fuerza ¿Qué es la fuerza? Fuerza para aplastar a mis enemigos, fuerza para salvar a mis amigos. Fuerte o no, no me explico por qué esta guerra secreta me fascina ¿A ustedes no?
1. ¿Quién es Érica Cronus? Parte 1

Oki. Aquí va mi libro. Sí, oyeron bien, libro. Lo publico aquí porque quiero recibir críticas y que la gente lo conozca. No se preocupen por mí si piensan que alguien puede robármelo y publicarlo, es un libro registrado bajo mi nombre. Así que no necesito disclaimer (¡Yay!)

Este es un libro largo. Ya está terminado, pero iré publicando los capítulos en fanfiction a medida que vea que la gente lo lee (la verdad me daría lata poner todos los capítulos para que nadie lo lea, esa es la verdadera razón). Los "capítulos" que vean en fanfiction estarán cortados aproximadamente a 6 páginas, para comodidad de la lectura (habrán varias partes de cada capítulo). Mis capítulos suelen ser enormes.

Este libro ya está publicado en internet. No les digo la dirección porque, según recuerdo, en fanfiction ni se puede hacer publicidad ni se pueden poner enlaces. Los que estén interesados, manden MPs.

_¿Qué es Maalik? Se ve como una pregunta bastante fácil de responder para nuestros protagonistas, quienes se verán inmersos en una extraña y confusa guerra secreta. Descubrirán incógnitas de su propio mundo que tarde o temprano tendrían que entender. Muchas llamadas coincidencias son en realidad elaborados planes, y muchos planes se crean a partir de sorpresivas coincidencias. Ahora, para la mente, el cuerpo y el alma del todo, comprender esto llevará mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto Irilus será el contramaestre._

Lindo ¿No? Pues se me acaba de ocurrir. Ahora los dejo con la verdadera contratapa:

_-¿Crees que sea posible?- inquirió un sonriente Irilus- Dime ¿Crees que de verdad sea posible? Porque es bastante difícil de creer. Es decir, hace mil quinientos años había un caos total, cuando el Diablo intentaba invadir la Tierra. Eso todos lo saben. También todos saben que un día de esos Diosa se vio obligada a intervenir para salvar a la humanidad, es por eso que creó a un hombre dotado de cualidades especiales, y cuando este se encontró lo suficientemente preparado, Diosa poseyó su cuerpo y con su poder infinito derrotó y encerró al Demonio devuelta dentro del Infierno… Entonces ¿Dices que el Diablo intenta resurgir nuevamente entre los mortales? Porque eso significaría que Diosa intervendría de nuevo ¿O no?_

_Irilus esperó a que su reflejo dijera algo más, y al ver su misma sonrisa comprendió que no había nadie aparte de él allí. Se sintió algo torpe, luego se disculpó consigo mismo y se despidió con la mano._

_-El Héroe Divino…- musitó mientras se alejaba del estacionamiento. El ruido de un ser escurriéndose sobre su cabeza lo hizo girarse con rapidez. Él sabía que no había sido un ratón, mas sonrió con ansias- Maalik ¿No estás emocionado?_

* * *

KTTR

**¿Qué es Maalik?**

**0._ ¿Quién es Érica Cronus?**

_Érica contempló el paisaje ante sí, atónita. Frente a su nariz se extendía poderosa una multitud de dunas de color violeta oscuro, durmiendo bajo un cielo entre negro y, de nuevo, ese violeta impensable bordeando débilmente el horizonte. No había estrellas en ese cielo, ni esperanzas en esa tierra._

_-Bienvenida- dijo una voz extrañamente chillona, aunque masculina. Érica se dio la vuelta para contemplarlo, a un diablillo sentado en el suelo, de orejas y dientes grandes, ojos amarillos y uno de sus dos cuernos cortados._

_-¿Dónde estamos?- le preguntó Érica al monstruito._

_Este miró hacia el cielo, allá arriba, en donde el violeta no alcanzaba y sólo se veía el negro puro._

_-En el Infierno- contestó el diablillo._

_La niña guardó un momento de silencio, aún sin creérselo. Por un momento recordó todo lo que la había llevado como un remolino hasta ahí, y se preguntó si habría escapatoria._

_-Cierto- Érica tragó saliva- Estamos en el Infierno._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Antes de existir cualquier cosa, antes de existir la nada y el todo, el caos y el orden, existió Diosa, y Diosa creó al mundo de la nada en 6 días.

Primero creó el metal, que giró y giró hasta convertirse en una pelota.

Al segundo día creó la tierra, para mantener un suelo blando.

Al tercer día se le ocurrió crear el cielo y el aire, y los vientos que recorrieron sus mejillas

El cuarto día se dio cuenta de que todo iba bien, pero no podía ver su creación, porque no había luz. Creó el sol, la luna y las estrellas, para que le rindieran culto y la entretuvieran.

En el quinto día notó que la tierra no se veía muy bonita, pero no quería borrarla. Decidió, entonces, crear el mar, los ríos, las nubes, la nieve y la humedad del aire.

Y en el sexto día se sintió sola. Fue por eso que derramó una gota de sangre de su dedo meñique para crear la vida.

Y este mismo día notó que todo lo que había creado podía continuar cambiando por su cuenta, y que el cambio de una cosa implicaba necesariamente el cambio de todas las demás.

Satisfecha, subió hacia el centro del sol y contempló la Tierra desde ahí.

Desde entonces nos cuida a todos nosotros, todos los mortales, y nos bendice con su presencia.

Así parte la Majhea, que es el libro sagrado del gravaísmo. Luego de eso cuenta que Diosa tuvo ángeles a su mando. Nadie sabe cómo estos ángeles aparecieron, ni cuándo fue que Diosa los creó, pero todos conocen a Maalik.

Para muchos este ángel es el ángel del mal, de la oscuridad, de la corrupción, sin embargo en la Majhea especifica que este es nada más y nada menos que el ángel de la soberbia, pues se debió haber necesitado una soberbia inconmensurable para desafiar a Diosa, como él hizo, e intentar corromper todo cuanto ella había creado. Desilusionada con su hijo, Diosa creó una prisión para él, un lugar del cual Maalik no podría salir y continuar corrompiendo su mundo puro. Así, Diosa creó el Infierno, y encerró a Maalik y a todos los seres puros que él había transformado en demonios allí. Mas Diosa los amaba a todos, y esperando el arrepentimiento de sus hijos rebeldes, dejó un hueco en el Infierno, por el cual la maldad de Maalik expande su fuego hacia la humanidad.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Roberto, un hombre humilde y carismático, había estado mirando la flecha de oro que colgaba de su cadenita, el símbolo de su religión, el gravaismo. Se sentía mal por lo que estaba haciendo para ganar un poco de dinero para su familia, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Estos últimos días había vivido desesperado.

-¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué haces?- se alzó una voz de hombre por sobre los pensamientos de Roberto. Era Pablo, su amigo y compañero de toda la vida, y cómplice del crimen que llevaban a cabo.

Roberto comprendió que no le hablaba a él, sino a una chiquilla, una niña de unos catorce o quince años, de largo pelo rubio amarrado en dos cachos, de piel ligeramente bronceada y lentes enormes, la cual se encontraba cerca de él.

-¡Nada! ¡Nada!- se apresuró a responder la niña, mas se quedó muda cuando Pablo le mostró el cañón de su metralleta. La chiquilla cayó sentada al piso con las manos sobre la cabeza, sin poder quitar la mirada de la oscura boca del arma de fuego.

-¡Les dije a todos los rehenes que no vinieran por acá!- continuó gritando Pablo, sin dejar de apuntarle a la chiquilla- ¡Vete, antes de que te vuele la cabeza!

-¡S-sí!- tartamudeó la muchacha, y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo hacia las escaleras.

-¡Detente ahí!- gritó de nuevo Pablo, apuntando otra vez a la muchacha

Esta se paró en seco y levantó las manos en el aire, sin voltearse.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué vas por las escaleras? Anda con los demás rehenes al patio de comidas, tonta.

-¡Sí!- contestó la chica, y se fue corriendo por los pasillos del segundo piso.

Cuando esta ya se encontró lo suficientemente lejos, Roberto se quitó la máscara de delincuente que andaba llevando.

-¿Por qué esa niña estaba acá, Pablo?

-¿Y qué se yo?- contestó molesto su amigo- Tú estabas distraído mirando tu flechita ¡Tienes que estar más atento!

-Sí, lo sé. Es que pensaba en mi familia.- se excusó el hombre- ¿A ti no te pasa?

Pablo se lo quedó mirando un momento, sin saber qué decir, hasta que pasó un brazo por los hombros de Roberto para hacerlo caminar junto a él.

-Sí, antes pensaba mucho en eso. Está bien, pero concéntrate. A ellos no les sirve tu lástima, les sirve tu trabajo. Tienes que esforzarte en sacar el máximo provecho de todo esto- y golpeteó con sus dedos el pecho de su amigo para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

-Sí, tienes razón, Pablo- admitió Roberto

-Bien. Ahora vamos a la entrada, que el jefe nos pidió que lo ayudáramos en la negociación con los policías.

Los dos amigos se cubrieron las caras con los pasamontañas que llevaban y se dirigieron hacia la entrada oeste del mall que habían tomado, la entrada en la que se encontraba el policía a cargo de la detención de ellos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Un hombre de traje y corbata negra se acercó desde el exterior hacia donde se encontraba la barricada de policías. Era un hombre que gustaba de peinar hacia atrás sus cabellos negros, con unas cuantas canas asomándose por los lados. Sus ojos grises penetraron la mirada del oficial que lo enfrentó.

-Señor, no puede pasar.

-Soy de policía especial- se presentó, y con rápidos movimientos sacó una placa de un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.- Déjeme hablar con el inspector.

El oficial comprendió, y lo condujo con su jefe, el encargado del rescate. Cuando se vieron mutuamente, el inspector y el oficial de policía especial, el primero se extrañó de ver un hombre de terno y corbata en un lugar como ese, pero no dijo nada.

-Me llamo Donker Cronus, oficial de policía especial- se presentó- Me enviaron aquí para sacar a los rehenes con vida.

El inspector era un hombre humilde y suficientemente sabio, con bastante experiencia en su trabajo, pero cuando se trataba de relaciones con los de policía especial siempre le rechinaban los dientes.

La policía especial se llamaba así por tratar con casos especiales. Si la policía normal no podía hacer algo, entonces la policía especial sí. Eran una especie de militares altamente entrenados para destrozarlo todo, según la opinión de muchos, y matar a todas las personas que veían en su camino, sin embargo ese tipo frente a él iba de terno, y eso le extrañó mucho. Además, su cara se le hacía vagamente familiar.

-¿Y si es de policía especial por qué va vestido así?- le preguntó el inspector- ¿No lleva ni una pistola, oficial?

-Aquí está- y de otro bolsillo interno extrajo una pistola común y corriente.

El inspector se lo quedó mirando un momento, pensando. Se rascó la cabeza. La presencia de ese oficial "especial" empeoraba todo, y le dejaba pocas soluciones.

-¿Significa que usted será el nuevo encargado de este caso?- inquirió.

-Oh, para nada- contestó el oficial Cronus- Usted lo está haciendo muy bien, sin embargo trabajaré paralelamente, si me entiende.

El inspector pensó un poco más, hasta que concluyó.

-Oficial Cronus, si todavía tengo la responsabilidad sobre este caso le tengo que pedir que no interfiera. Ya verá, dos policías trabajando por separado en esta situación podría resultar en un accidente grave, si me entiende.

-Muy bien- aceptó Donker Cronus- Yo necesito verificar algo antes de hacer nada ¿Cree que podrá aguantar unos minutos más?

Unos minutos, solo unos cuantos minutos tenía para poder rescatar a todos los rehenes a salvo. Era una labor que debía hacer. El oficial se veía sereno y seguro de qué hacer, mas el inspector temía que los rehenes se enfrentaran a la legendaria brutalidad de la policía especial. Sabía que si lo dejaba entrar este no dudaría en sacrificar a unos pocos para la salvación de muchos.

Donker Cronus caminó hacia uno de los autos y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Acto seguido sacó una televisión del tamaño de su mano desde un bolsillo y la encendió. Y así se quedó, mirando su televisión de bolsillo por un largo rato.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La chica de lentes llegó hasta donde se encontraban el resto de los rehenes. Las sillas habían sido tiradas hacia un enorme montón en la parte contraria a la entrada desde el pasillo del segundo piso, y toda la gente se encontraba sentada en el suelo, apelotonadas y amedrentadas por cuatro de los criminales, puestos cada uno en una esquina, cada uno con una metralleta. La muchacha avanzó lentamente hacia el resto del grupo, intentando no alterar a los malhechores. Pero de repente sintió que algo tiraba fuertemente de uno de sus largos cachos, y la arrastraba hacia atrás. La chiquilla pegó un gritito al comprender que era uno de sus secuestradores, que la había pillado intentando parecer desapercibida. El tipo la sostuvo con firmeza del cacho, pegando la nuca de ella al pecho de él. Era un tipo joven, de contextura atlética y movimientos bruscos. Excelente para su trabajo.

-¡Mira qué tenemos aquí!- exclamó el hombre sin soltar a la niña- Ya te vi, chiquilla. No te hagas la tonta.

Uno de sus compañeros se acercó, y los otros dos se quedaron vigilando al resto de la gente. Era un negro alto y gordo, con su cara cubierta por el pasamontañas.

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió el gordo.

-La pillé volviendo de anda a saber qué parte. Seguramente intentó fugarse cuando nadie la estaba mirando.

-¿Y por qué volvió, si se había escapado?- se extrañó el gordo.

El joven se quedó quieto un momento, pensando entre los sollozos ahogados de la muchacha, que parecía morirse de miedo. Finalmente la hizo voltearse hacia ellos y le tiró el pelo hacia atrás para que esta mirara había arriba, y así ver su cara.

-¿Por qué volviste, niña?- le preguntó.

-Porque no encontré salida- chilló, apretando los ojos y labios. Parecía estar aguantándose el llanto.

-Ah- asintieron los dos criminales.

Entonces el negro miró a la muchacha, aún contrariado.

-¿Cómo te escapaste de nosotros?- le preguntó

-Sólo traté de ser sigilosa- confesó la muchacha- No hice nada especial.

-Mejor suéltala, no me gusta imaginar que la estamos torturando- le pidió el gordo al flaco.

Este se lo concedió, sin dejar de apuntar a la chica con su metralleta. Esta se sujetó la cabeza, como adolorida por el prolongado jalón.

-¿Y qué hacemos con ella?- inquirió el joven.

Entonces los dos criminales se miraron por momentos, algo indecisos.

-¿Y si la llevamos como escudo para las negociaciones?- sugirió el joven.

-Buena idea. Llévala con el jefe.

-Sí, sí.- el joven le indicó a la chiquilla que comenzara a andar con un movimiento de su mandíbula, y esta obedeció, visiblemente aterrada.

La chica, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, caminó delante del hombre. Este no se sorprendió del miedo de esta, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese tipo de vida. Notó que la muchacha respiraba agitadamente, aunque en silencio.

-¿Me van a usar de escudo?- se atrevió a hablar la niña, con una voz apenas audible.

-Sí- contestó él.

Y no dijo nada más.

Después de un rato de caminar en silencio llegaron a la entrada, con una hilera de puertas de vidrio, como las que hay en la mayoría de los centros comerciales. Detrás del vidrio se veía a una multitud de policías vigilando, junto a sus patrullas puestos en formación en el estacionamiento. Dentro del mall, la muchacha advirtió a varios terroristas más, apoyados contra las murallas, con sus metralletas listas y sus pasamontañas cubriéndoles el rostro.

El hombre que había llevado a la muchacha junto con él también se puso su máscara y empujó a la chica con el cañón de su metralleta hacia el espacio frente a las puertas de vidrio, en donde los policías podrían verla claramente.

-¿Qué van a hacer?- chilló la chica, aterrada.

-¡Avanza hasta el medio!- le ordenó el joven, y la muchacha así lo hizo.

Entonces notó cómo los policías levantaban sus armas, todos casi a la vez, apuntándole a ella. Luego oyó que uno de los terroristas hablaba por un celular con alguien.

-Como ve, mi buen inspector- habló el hombre, un hombre grande y de edad avanzada, de canas por los lados de la cabeza y entradas prominentes. Se notaba que era el jefe de la banda de criminales- Le trajimos otra rehén ¿Quiere perderla trágicamente como lo hizo con la otra?- hizo una pausa, mirando a la chiquilla que se encontraba en frente de las puertas de vidrio.- Oh, vamos. No sea tan cruel. Esta no es más que una niña. No querrá verla morir por su culpa.

-¿Cuánto quiere?- preguntó el inspector desde afuera de la construcción.

-Ya sabe mi precio. La última costaba cincuenta mil millones. Como no logró sobrevivir, esta costará el doble.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya tiene mi oferta, inspector Villegas.- lo interrumpió el jefe de la banda- Ahora es usted quién decide…

-¡Pero espere! ¿Cómo quiere que junte todo eso?- exclamó el inspector.

Entonces el jefe de los terroristas se dirigió al hombre joven que había traído a la muchacha. Con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó que se mantuviera atento.

-Bien- suspiró en tono cansado- A esta también, mátala.

La chiquilla se cubrió la cabeza con fuerza, lanzando un grito de horror.

-¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡Alto!- vociferó el inspector desde el otro lado de la línea.

Y a la orden, la cabeza de los secuestradores le hizo un gesto con la mano al joven para que se detuviera.

-Tú ganas, tendrás los cincuenta mil palos- se rindió el policía- pero la dejas ir.

-Oh, no tan rápido. No recuerdo que el trato hubiera sido por su libertad ¿O sí? Me parece que estábamos decidiendo si vive o muere, inspector. Recuerde mi oferta. Si no me da lo que pido tendré que matar a todos los rehenes.

-Si hace eso podremos ingresar y arrest…

-Si hago eso, inspector- lo atajó el jefe de la banda- entonces ya estaremos muy lejos de aquí, lejos de usted, y volveremos a asaltar otro lugar, con otros rehenes, y por su culpa los volveremos a matar.

Luego cortó sin esperar respuesta.

-Llévate a la niña con los demás- le indicó el jefe al tipo joven, y este obedeció inmediatamente.

Agarró a la muchacha por un brazo y la jaló bruscamente para hacerla caminar. Esta pegó un pequeño grito al sentir el jalón.

-Andando- el hombre joven le apuntó con su metralleta de nuevo, y la muchacha obedeció, con las manos en la nuca para evitar que le dispararan. Continuó dando lamentos mientras caminaba, como a punto de llorar-¡Cállate!- se alteró el terrorista unos metros más allá, con lo que la niña ahogó otro chillido e intentó obedecer.

Pero pronto el sonido volvió, en forma de espasmos leves y repetitivos, como ese extraño hipo que se da antes y después de llorar. El hombre exhaló una gran bocanada de aire, pero no dijo nada. Se acercó a la chiquilla hasta tenerla al alcance de la mano

-Oye, no… no quería…- pero en ese momento el ruido de un disparo lo interrumpió. Luego se escucharon pasos apresurados, y gritos y gemidos de una carrera, desde la esquina en el cruce de pasillos que tenían al frente.

El terrorista empujó a la muchacha con un manotazo para que cayera hacia el suelo y él plantarse en medio del pasillo, apuntando con su metralleta a la esquina. El sonido de pasos se aproximaba con celeridad, la chica ahogó un grito. Y de pronto aparecieron, cuatro hombres corriendo a todo dar, el del frente con una metralleta en la mano. Sin embargo estos hombres no parecían terroristas; no llevaban ropa negra como todos, sino que ropa normal, ropa de calle.

El terrorista apretó el gatillo, y de su arma salieron volando cientos de balas, de las cuales un par llegó hasta la pierna de uno de los hombres que iban corriendo, y otra en la cabeza de uno de ellos. Al cesar los disparos se pudo oír claramente los lamentos del hombre herido y de la muchacha, la cual no se había esperado el dolor en sus oídos.

Antes de que el terrorista se diera cuenta, los otros dos hombres desaparecieron por la esquina que habían pasado, dejando a su compañero herido en medio del pasillo. Este se lamentaba, intentando ponerse de pie y fallando todas las veces que trató, hasta que el criminal avanzó hasta él y le disparó varias balas más en el pecho. Luego apuntó hacia la esquina, caminó lentamente hacia un lado para ver si los demás hombres seguían ahí o no, y al darse cuenta de que no estaban, comenzó a correr.

Entonces la muchacha se encontró sola en medio del pasillo, con los dos cadáveres tirados, como si fueran un adorno. Aprovechó para sacar un objeto circular de su bolsillo y pegarlo en una pared, y después se marchó.

* * *

Ahí va la primera parte del capítulo 0. Espero les haya gustado

Y sí, acostumbro a dejar comentarios al final de los capítulos. Me gusta. Siento que logro una mayor conexión con los lectores.

Ah, se me olvidaba decirles: Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que pueda haber. Es difícil y demoroso revisar un libro entero, y más cuando es tan grande como este. A pesar de haberlo releído 3 veces estoy seguro que algo se me escapa. Eso.

Y sigan leyendo. Este capítulo es corto, sólo tiene dos partes.


	2. ¿Quién es Érica Cronus? Parte 2

Aquí va la segunda parte del capítulo 0. Disfruten

* * *

**¿Quién es Érica Cronus? Parte 2**

-Está bien, amor. No te preocupes, ya hablamos de esto- y colgó.

La jefa del departamento de policía regional tenía muchos problemas desde que había arrestado a su propio jefe, el jefe de policía nacional, por el enorme tráfico de drogas que había llevado por años en la capital. Y ante la ausencia de un líder, gran parte del trabajo de administración del antiguo jefe se le llevaba a ella para que resolviera.

Miró la carta bajo su mano, una petición del presidente para que ocupara el puesto que había dejado vacío.

Suspiró. Lo único que le faltaba era que unos terroristas tomaran rehenes a todas las personas en un centro comercial para intercambiarlas por miles de millones de crestas en efectivo, y que el atraco persistiera por seis días.

-Más le vale a Darky hacerlo bien- pensó, más preocupada de lo usual.

De repente el teléfono sonó, la señora Cronus ya había perdido la cuenta de tanto que la había sobresaltado aquel chirrido demoníaco.

-Si me vuelvo jefa nacional, voy a exigir una melodía agradable para el teléfono de mi oficina- se dijo mientras levantaba el auricular rojo- Real jefa al habla.

-¡Celia!

-¿Qué pasa, Darky?

-Tus perros no me dejan pasar. Dicen que los de la policía secreta no pueden meterse en esto.

-¿Y por qué no los ignoras? ¿Qué vale más, lo que te digo yo o lo que te dicen ellos?

-Sabes que no puedo provocar una pelea por querer parecer el héroe.

-¡Pero si tú nunca has querido ser el héroe de nada!

-Sí, pero ellos no piensan lo mismo.

-¿Sabes? La próxima vez pasarás aunque tengas que noquear a toda la fuerza policial. Ahora pásame al que te impide pasar.

-No creo que sea…

-¡Pásamelo, te digo!

-¡Bueno, bueno! Te lo paso- después se escucharon ruidos raros, causados por manos temblorosas.

-¿Jefa?

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la señora Real, tajante

-Pero jefa, yo…

-Dije: ¿Cómo te llamas? Si resulta que eres un civil mandaré a que te arresten de inmediato por obstrucción a la justicia.

-Marco, jefa.

-Marco qué.

-Marco Villegas, jefa.

-Escucha, Marco Villegas. No sé si prestaste atención a las clases, cuando eras un aspirante a policía, pero una de las primeras reglas que enseñan es la jerarquía ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre la policía y la policía especial?

-Sí, jefa, pero…

-¿Y acaso el dueño de este teléfono no te mostró ninguna identificación que confirma que pertenece al cuerpo de policía especial?

-…Sí- contestó.

-¡Y qué carámbanos se te ocurre que estás haciendo! ¡Si él te dice que escales una montaña, la escalas! ¡Si te dice que corras, corres! ¡Y si te dice que lo dejes pasar, lo dejas pasar! ¡Y si vuelvo a saber que has desobedecido órdenes de tus superiores te corto la cabeza! ¿Me oyó claro, oficial Marco Villegas?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí, señora!

-¡Bien! Ahora haga su trabajo- y cortó de un golpe.

Luego se dejó caer en su asiento y se sujetó la cabeza rubia con las manos. Pocas veces se mostraba tan irritable, pero en ese caso había mucho en juego, algo mucho más importante que la vida de miles de civiles.

Marco Villegas le devolvió el celular al oficial especial, Donker Cronus, con rabia contenida. Este comprendía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del oficial Villegas, pero no le importó consolarlo de ninguna forma. Tranquilamente tomó su teléfono, lo guardó y comenzó su marcha hacia el mall.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Pablo y Roberto iban caminando por uno de los pasillos, atentos. Cuatro de los rehenes se habían escapado y habían tomado una metralleta de uno de sus compañeros, y dos de ellos seguían por ahí. En las salidas se encontraban más de los secuestradores, cercándoles el paso a los rebeldes, y les tocaba a los demás buscarlos. En el pasillo en el que ellos se encontraban en ese momento todo estaba quieto, no se advertía la presencia de ni una mosca, ni parecía que las moscas quisieran ir hasta allá, con los cadáveres que estaban por ahí lejos.

De pronto un sonido extraño los alertó. Pareció un golpe, como un choque de palmas. Los dos amigos se detuvieron para oír de nuevo ese sonido, pero no apareció. En cambio, oyeron los pasos ruidosos característicos de las zapatillas provenir de una tienda de discos a su izquierda.

-Revisemos- le indicó Pablo a Roberto.

Ambos levantaron sus metralletas y se apretaron contra la pared junto a la puerta. El ruido había cesado, y pronto llegó hasta sus oídos el sonido del papel envoltorio al arrugarse. Entonces los dos terroristas saltaron a la entrada apuntando con sus metralletas hacia adentro. No vieron a nadie, pero el ruido de envoltorio persistió.

-Viene de allá- le indicó Pablo a Roberto, apuntando con su cabeza hacia el pasillo de la izquierda.

Entonces los dos terroristas saltaron nuevamente a tal lugar, encontrándose con una figura conocida. Una muchacha de largo pelo rubio amarrado en dos cachitos terminaba de devorar una barrita de chocolate, agachada en la parte más honda de la tienda de música, con medio cuerpo escondido detrás del mostrador.

-¿Tú de nuevo?- exclamó Pablo, y sólo entonces la muchacha levantó la mirada y pegó un pequeño salto de la impresión de encontrarse nuevamente a los dos hombres.

-¿Cómo te escapaste de nuevo?- inquirió Roberto.

-Eh…- balbuceó la muchacha, levantándose lentamente con las manos alzadas en el aire. Una de sus manos tenía todavía el envoltorio con restos de chocolate.

-¿Sabes? Ya me estoy cansando de encontrármela.

Con eso la cara de la chiquilla cambió drásticamente.

-¿Me… me van a matar?- preguntó, visiblemente horrorizada.- Esperen… no…- de pronto su respiración se volvió agitada- No se apuren. Puedo explicarles…

-Oye ¿No será ella uno de los rehenes rebeldes?- inquirió Pablo.

-Es posible- observó Roberto- Creo que deberíamos matarla

-No, esperen- la muchacha antepuso sus manos abiertas, como para protegerse- Esperen. Mis papás son millonarios. Les pueden pagar mucho más de lo que ganarán con este robo ¡Se los juro!

Los dos hombres se miraron, algo sorprendidos por la noticia.

-Igual tenemos que llevarla con el jefe- musitó Roberto.

-¿Para qué?- alegó Pablo

-Para que nos diga si es una de las que se escapó o no- explicó Roberto.

-No seas tan dependiente- lo reprendió Pablo- Ella está sola aquí ¿Cierto?

-Sí- Roberto no entendía muy bien el punto de Pablo con aquella pregunta.

-¿Y qué puede significar eso? ¡Se fugó! Debe haber aprovechado la confusión para escapar. Ahora matémosla.

Y luego se dirigieron a la muchacha, apuntándole con sus metralletas.

-¡Esperen!- les rogó la niña, pero ellos no le hicieron caso, no parecía que iban a bajar sus armas frente a una chiquilla como ella.

En ese momento la chica se ocultó tras la pared de discos que tenía junto a ella, antes de que los terroristas pudieran darle. Entonces se apresuraron a interceptarla en la entrada, sin embargo cuando llegaron ella ya desaparecía por la pared que daba con la tienda de al lado. Los terroristas salieron de la tienda de discos a más no poder, y alcanzaron a ver cómo la chica corría por los últimos escalones de una escalera mecánica, hacia el segundo piso, antes de verla desaparecer nuevamente.

-¡Corre como el diablo!- gritó Roberto, intentando seguirla con su cuerpo gastado.

-¡Tú síguela! ¡Yo voy por abajo!- ordenó Pablo, y su amigo obedeció.

Roberto subió las escaleras, y ya arriba buscó con la mirada a la muchacha, pero no la pudo encontrar desde ese punto. Luego corrió por un pasillo, preguntándose cómo una niña podía ser tan veloz.

Mientras, Pablo andaba por los pasillos de abajo, en la dirección contraria a la que había tomado su amigo. Se sentía preocupado por lo que esa muchacha pudiera significar para la toma del mall, o para lo que el jefe terminara pensando sobre él. Pero de pronto un ruido semejante a un golpe lo desconcertó. Casi instantáneamente volteó hacia la dirección del ruido, y ahí la encontró, colgando de la baranda del segundo piso con una mano, y ajustando algo en la pared con la otra.

Pablo disparó sin apuntar bien, y la niña cayó después de lanzar un grito de pavor, desde el segundo al primer piso, y en el piso se quedó, muy posiblemente fracturada. Entonces el terrorista aprovechó para acercársele y apoyar la punta del cañón de su metralleta debajo de la mandíbula de ella. No veía que le hubieran llegado balas en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, pero antes de matarla se le ocurrió otra idea.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo allá?- le preguntó.

-¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡No me mates, por favor!- rogó la muchacha, comenzando a llorar.

-¡Entonces dime qué era eso!- vociferó Pablo.

-Eran mini cámaras- los sorprendió una voz detrás de ellos.

Entonces el terrorista se volteó, encontrándose con un hombre de traje y corbata negra, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás, piel pálida como la nieve, y ojos grises como las nubes tormentosas. Pablo se amedrentó enormemente al ver la pistola apuntando a su cabeza.

-¿Quién…

-Oficial de policía especial, Donker Cronus- contestó antes de que terminara la pregunta, y luego miró a la muchacha que se encontraba bajo la metralleta de Pablo- Casi, Érica. Te faltó una cámara.

-¿Qué?- la muchacha se sentó de golpe, ignorando el arma que le apuntaba- ¡Pero si pegué las veinticuatro!

-Sí, pero también tenías que asegurarte de que no las descubrieran- explicó el hombre.

-¿Descubrieran?- repitió Érica, confusa.

-Hallaron una. Ahora están revisando todo el mall para encontrarte- continuó el señor Donker.

La llamada Érica se puso de pie, aparentemente molesta.

-¿Y qué significa eso?- inquirió la muchacha

-Que fallaste- contestó el oficial

-¡Shashe!- gritó la niña- ¡Por la reconchesumadre!

-Se me había olvidado. Este era tu último trabajo del año ¿Cierto?- recordó el oficial

-¡Sí! Y ahora mi mamá no me va a dejar trabajar para la policía otra vez- se lamentó, y en eso agarró la cabeza de Pablo con las dos manos. El hombre no hizo ni dijo nada por la pistola que le apuntaba, y pronto la niña apretó su testa con sus manos. La presión fue mucha para soportarla, y el dolor tan fuerte que creyó que se le saldrían los ojos de la cabeza. Érica lanzó al terrorista hacia un lado, y este voló diez metros antes de estrellarse en la pared.

-Oye, no te enojes. La verdad nadie esperaba mucho de una menor de edad.

-¡Pero me da rabia!- vociferó la chica.

Entonces se sacó los lentes y desató los cachitos, soltándose el pelo.

-¿Y esos lentes?- inquirió el oficial Cronus.

-No tienen aumento, son solo para aparentar- le mostró el grosor para que viera por sí mismo.

-Uy- exclamó el oficial- Tu mamá te preparó bien.

Érica sonrió.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora que fallé?- pronunció la última palabra con algo de sorna.

-Yo tengo que deshacerme de los terroristas- le indicó el oficial, guardando su pistola- Si quieres, tú puedes ir y… no sé, entretenerte mientras termino mi trabajo. Nos vemos en donde están apostados los demás policías.

-Excelente. Hay un tipo del que me gustaría tomar venganza

-Entonces te dejo- se despidió el hombre, dándose la vuelta para marcharse por un sentido del pasillo.

-¡Chao, tío Dark!- se despidió Érica a su vez, y se fue corriendo por el lado contrario del pasillo.

De pronto se paró en seco, se metió una mano dentro de la falda y de ahí sacó un cuchillo mediano, muy bonito y usado. Lo observó por unos momentos, sonrió diabólicamente, mas luego la sonrisa desapareció, y terminó guardándolo en donde había estado.

-No lo necesito hoy- se dijo, y continuó marchando.

No tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrarse con el primer terrorista, cruzándose ambos en una esquina. Este le apuntó con su metralleta apenas verla.

-¡Manos arriba!- le gritó, mientras ella hacía desaparecer la distancia entre ambos y tomaba el cañón de su arma.

-Manos arriba- repitió Érica con un tono cómico, al tiempo que doblaba el cañón de metal como si fuera un alambre, hacia arriba.

El hombre se quedó mirando la punta de su arma, consternado, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para cuando la chica lo golpeó en la cara. Entonces él fue expulsado hacia el suelo, tan bruscamente que su cuerpo rebotó hasta alcanzar dos metros, para luego caer nuevamente, inconsciente. Érica siguió su camino, sin preocuparse por el hombre.

Pronto encontró a dos más, a los cuales golpeó en las manos antes de que comenzaran a disparar, y después en el estómago para que no pudieran respirar ni hacer nada mientras ella continuaba.

De repente llegó hasta una de las salidas del centro comercial, y ahí lo encontró, atento a la causante de tanto ruido.

-¡Te encontré!- gritó Érica, saboreando previamente su victoria frente al terrorista joven que la había tratado tan mal.

-¿Tú?- se sorprendió este al reconocerla.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- vociferó, consternado.

Entonces el tipo y su compañero comenzaron a disparar erráticamente hacia la muchacha, la cual corrió en zigzag, saltó, rebotó en el cielo, se impulsó en las paredes y dio volteretas, a tal velocidad que ni una bala le dio. De pronto los dos terroristas se vieron frente a frente con una cara demoníaca, sonriendo de forma desfigurada y los ojos casi desorbitados. Fue solo un instante antes de que un golpe tremendo los dejara inconscientes.

En un momento todo se terminó. Con los criminales en el suelo Érica abrió las puertas hacia la salida.

-Maalik en persona- contestó.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Linda! ¡Preciosa! ¡Hermosa!- exclamaba un hombre en terno mientras abrazaba a Érica, en la estación de policía.

-Sí, ya sé- sonreía ella, sin poder abrazar al hombre, pues este apresaba sus brazos- Pero igual, no pude terminar bien el trabajo, y ya no voy a poder trabajar más.

-¡Pero ayudaste a capturar a muchos terroristas!- le hizo ver el señor Cronus.

-¡Sí, pero lo habría hecho todo bien de no ser por tío Dark!- se molestó la chica.

-No importa, princesita- le restó importancia su madre mientras su padre la bajaba- Por lo menos se verá en tu currículum, como querías.

-¡Pero técnicamente me despidieron!- alegó Érica- Al final no terminé ninguno de los trabajos como querían, y todo porque me pusieron como asistente de tío Dark. Para la próxima tienen que encargarme con otro, para poder hacer las cosas bien.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer eso- su padre le acarició la cabeza, sonriente- No confiaría en nadie más que en mi hermano para mantenerte a salvo. Estuve todo el día comiendo uñas de los nervios.

-Pero tus uñas no se ven carcomidas- observó su hija

-No mis uñas, las de mi secretaria- especificó.

-Pobrecita.

-Bueno ¿Qué les parece si vamos a celebrar el fin del caso?- les preguntó la señora Real.

-¡Buena idea!- exclamó el señor Cronus.

Y ambos corrieron hacia la salida, y el señor Cronus empujó a su esposa a un lado para llegar antes.

-¡Tramposo!- gritó la señora Real, corriendo detrás de él.

-Shashe ¿Soy la única triste?- se preguntó Érica, y salió del centro de policía corriendo detrás de sus padres- ¡Espérenme!

* * *

See. Érica es la verdadera prota, para los que no se habían dado cuenta.

Acepto todo tipo de críticas. De hecho, creo que me conseguiré algún beta-reader, si puedo. Espero les haya gustado. Así que ya saben, si quieren más, me avisan y ya saben. El próximo capítulo se llama **Paz en Catalia**, y es larguísimo y algo complicado de leer. Ya verán por qué.


	3. Paz en Catalia Parte 1

****¡Yay! Capítulo n°1 (See, mis capítulos están algo desordenados, pero es adrede).

Este capítulo es bastante largo y quizás algo difícil de entender, pero creo que me quedó bastante bien.

* * *

**I._ Paz en Catalia**

_Irilus echó una ojeada al trono frente a él. El castillo parecía abandonado, como se esperaba._

_-Recuerdo a una reina que vivió aquí hace muchos años...- observó la gran sala a su alrededor, demasiado quieta, demasiado callada- Le decían la Reina de las Sombras, aunque me pregunto si era por su temperamento o por su...- se detuvo un momento- Es raro. Dicen que nunca fue al cielo o al infierno. Dicen que su fantasma sigue aquí, pero nadie sabe por qué._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Shashe.

El aire por aquí es más ligero, más helado, y aunque no pueda sentirlo, sé que más mugriento. Espero que eso no me afecte mucho, ya llevo tres días sin hacer ejercicio, me siento como una vaca obesa.

Aquí hace mucho frío, mucho para ser verano, y este uniforme es algo incómodo. La gente aquí parece mucho menos amable que en Valentina, o al menos eso me advirtieron mis papás. Me pregunto cómo se sentía mi papá en su primer día de trabajo en su nueva oficina. Y hablando de trabajo ¿Qué quiero ser? Ya estoy en primero medio, y no se me ocurre nada.

Pasa la gente y los autos de adelante hacia atrás. Estas calles son muy aburridas, muy planas, las manzanas muy cuadradas ¿Quién diseñó esta porquería?

Me pregunto por cuál calle estará la casa de tío Donker ¿Era por acá? Ya ni me acuerdo. Como siempre está de gira son pocas las veces que nos vemos ahí.

Me pican las manos, se me olvidó traer mis guantes, shashe.

¡Ah! ¿Quién fue? ¡¿Quién me tocó la vocina? Ah, fue ese imbécil del auto rojo. Pues no estaba haciendo nada malo, idiota ¿Qué te has creído? Rápidamente doy media vuelta, conduzco hasta el auto, salto para romperle el parabrisas y me largo ¡Adiosa, conchetumadre!

Hablando de Diosa, me contaron que el colegio al que iba tenía un templo muy bonito, con ventanales de las escenas religiosas y todo eso. No soy una gran devota, pero me gustará verlo, será preferible a esa cosa sin gracia de mi antiguo colegio.

¡Qué emoción! ¿Cómo serán mis compañeros? Más les vale que sean amables y no muy llorones, me cargan los llorones y los egocéntricos, de esos que hablan y hablan todo el día de sí mismos y de nada más, a esos últimos me dan ganas de degollarlos, pero me contento sólo con pegarles entre las cejas. Es suficiente para que se queden callados, un buen combo.

¿Cómo le estará yendo a mi mamá? No parecía que hubiera planeado que nos mudáramos, parece que tuvo que aceptar un puesto nuevo en su trabajo, o algo así. Cuando llegue a la casa le voy a preguntar.

¡Shashe! ¡Todo fue culpa de mi tío Donker! Estoy segura de que lo hizo a propósito. Sí, segura, y puede que incluso mi mamá hubiese sido su cómplice, ella siempre se mostró temerosa a que yo trabajara con la policía. Sí, eso debió ser. Nadie falla en todas sus misiones, menos yo. Conspiraron contra mí ¡Te haré pagar, tío Donker!

Bueno, creo que ya estoy llegando. La entrada es menos ostentosa de lo que me esperaba, tan solo es una pared enorme que no deja ver nada para adentro. Qué fastidio.

¿Les digo la verdad? Odio el primer día de clases ¿Y quién no? Lo que sí es raro es que me encuentro con gente que sí le dan ganas de volver al colegio, pocas semanas después de que empiezan las vacaciones de verano. Es estresante, yo tengo muchas cosas qué hacer para preocuparme además del colegio, tengo que mantenerme en forma para ganar todos los campeonatos deportivos en los que participo, ni tampoco es que me guste estudiar mucho.

El colegio me recuerda un poco a mi ex, se llama Junio. Era un cabeza de músculo, alto y de piel morena, simpático y divertido, el muy tonto, pero me desagradó eso de ponerse a llorar cuando rompí con él. Odio a los muy llorones. Si van a seguir leyendo no se les ocurra llorar. Tampoco es que me guste mucho leer, así que no estaré revisando sus libros, pero de todas formas no se les ocurra llorar.

Pero no importa, ahora estoy comenzando una nueva vida ¡No me hagan recordad tonterías!

Por fin llego a la entrada del colegio. Waw. Esta es sólo la entrada para el patio frontal. Ahora que lo veo es muy, muy grande, casi tanto como mi casa. El patio de adelante tiene un caminito de cemento por el que cabría un auto y medio, y a los lados tiene pasto, muy bien regado y cuidado. Más allá se ve un edificio muy grande, parece que de forma cuadrada. El edificio parece un castillo de hace unos doscientos años, de los tiempos de la revolución, o quizás más. Está pintado de un blanco algo tosco, y desde aquí veo dos grandes torres que se alzan por sobre el resto de la estructura, aunque como solo es el frente del edificio puede que hayan más. La entrada no se queda chica, es una puertota como de unos… tres metros, por lo menos.

"Colegio la Sangre Divina del arzobispado de Catalia" sale en una placa de metal en una de las paredes, afuera. Así es como se llama mi nuevo colegio, dicen que este tiene un templo enorme. Y tiene que serlo, porque le pertenece al arzobispo de la ciudad.

Ahora voy a dejar mi bicicleta por aquí. Sí, por ahí. Ahí se ve un estacionamiento para bicicletas, al lado de la portería. Saco el candado de mi mochila y se lo pongo a mi bicicleta. Me contenta ver que hay pocos puestos vacíos en este estacionamiento. Más les vale no ser unos flojos.

Ahora ya estoy lista. Mirar hacia ese colegio no me da otra cosa que nauseas, porque me recuerda al estudio, y que este año será mucho más complicado que el año anterior, porque este año llegué a primero medio. Dejé la enseñanza básica atrás y ahora me enfrento a lo que en realidad vale, la enseñanza media. Con este me quedan cuatro años de colegio… ¡Y después la universidad! ¡No quiero ir a la universidad!

Pero no puedo hacer nada con el tiempo, a menos que en el Colegio de la Sangre Divina me enseñen a controlarlo, cosa que no creo. Pero no importa, veo que mis piernas ya comenzaron a caminar antes de que les dijera algo, y ahora el edificio se hace cada vez más y más grande.

¿Saben? Ahora que veo mis piernas puedo darme cuenta que el uniforme es bastante más bonito que en mi otro colegio. En el otro había que usar jumper con blusa y una corbata horrenda. Ahora sigo usando blusa, pero la corbata es azul marino, como la falda. Extrañaba usar falda en el colegio. Con el jumper no se puede correr ni saltar ni hacer ni una sola pirueta sin que se te levante, porque es muy apretado, o al menos el mío siempre me quedó muy apretado, pero ahora con faldas podré hacer todo lo que quiera, siempre que lleve mis calzas.

Y ya voy entrando por la puerta principal. Mira qué cosa más linda, la primera sala con la que me encuentro es muy, muy alta, helada y con el aire seco. Hay mucha gente circulando, padres que se despiden de sus hijos en el primer día, estudiantes que caminan sonrientes o apesadumbrados por encontrarse nuevamente con los estudios. Los comprendo, soy una de ellos.

A la derecha, a la izquierda y al frente hay puertas distintas. La de la derecha es de madera, también alta, y parece que está cerrada con llave. La de la izquierda está abierta, pero no parece que nadie tenga la intención de entrar allí. Desde aquí veo una escalera de piedra que desaparece por arriba hasta perderse. La del frente es una puerta de vidrio, abierta de par en par, por la que todos entran y salen. Detrás de ella hay una especie de pasillo oscuro, que a los lados en vez de paredes tiene pilares, para que la gente vea los jardines que hay. Ya que todos se dirigen hacia allá, yo los sigo, parece que por allá están las salas.

¡Pero qué cosa más linda! Los jardines son espectaculares, jardines envueltos por paredes grises, de hace ciento cincuenta años, y sobre los cuales irradia el sol. Nunca antes había entrado a este colegio, pero mis papás sí, y me dijeron que nunca habían visto tanta piedra junto a tanto verde, como si todo esto fueran ruinas. Ahora sigo por el pasillo, por alguna razón siento que se produce un hoyo en mi mochila, pero cuando reviso encuentro todo bien. Pronto los jardines interiores desaparecen, encontrándome yo en un túnel sin más luz que la débil que entra por detrás y los potentes rayos que aparecen desde adelante, molestando mis ojos. Al salir me encuentro con un espacio gigante, repleto de árboles al centro y cuatro canchas de deportes rodeándolo. Es increíble que todo esto quepa en un lugar amurallado.

Desde aquí también veo un segundo piso, un pasillo construido entero sobre el perímetro del rectángulo en el primer piso. El segundo piso en realidad está a la altura de un tercer piso, muy alto. Sobre él se puede ver un techo, tan ancho como los pasillos que cobija. También puedo ver las ventanas de las salas, ventanas grandes y con la parte superior en arco. Todo es muy bonito… pero no sé dónde está mi sala.

Comienzo a buscar. Falta bastante para comenzar las clases, así que no me importa mucho si me pierdo un rato.

¿Ah?

Junto a mí pasa mucha gente, para allá, para acá, para los lados. Yo deambulo un poco por los pasillos del colegio. Me encuentro que en cada esquina del rectángulo hay escaleras, y que también en cada esquina hay una torre que se eleva a lo alto, como las torres que vi al entrar. Me da curiosidad ir a ver qué hay arriba en ellas, pero prefiero ir a mi sala a dejar esta pesada mochila. Bueno, no es tan pesada, pero me molesta ir para allá y para acá con un bulto en mi espalda.

Subo por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, y me encuentro con una puerta con una placa de plástico sobre ella. Es una puerta doble, sin ventanas, pero una puerta mucho más normal que las que he visto con anterioridad.

"Iº A", dice la placa. Primero A… yo voy al primero C. Rápidamente paso por la sala siguiente; "Primero B", como me lo imaginaba, y finalmente llego hasta el primero C. La sala que será mía por todo el siguiente año.

Entro ahí para dejar mi mochila. Me encuentro con un grupo de hombres que hablan bajo en un rincón de la sala, y a nadie más, por lo que dejo mi carga en la mesa más cercana y me les acerco para comenzar a hacer amistades.

-Hola- los saludo- Me llamo Érica, y soy nueva- y les extiendo la mano para saludarlos.

Los tres muchachos me quedan mirando algo contrariados antes de responder ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Siguen con sueño?

-Yo soy Alex- me saluda uno, sonriendo de repente, como si alguien le hubiera pegado en la cara- Mucho gusto, linda hermosa.

Jaja, como si no lo hubiera oído antes. Este Alex parece del tipo que me gusta. Lleva el pelo desordenado, abundante y negro, y una gran sonrisa de dientes radiantes. Creo que es la primera vez que un tipo de mi edad me sorprende con sus palabras, quizás lo pruebe en el recreo.

-Mi nombre es Marco- me saluda otro, uno que tiene una cara de pocos amigos, o más bien de alguien que estaba a punto de suicidarse. Tiene el pelo castaño, oscuro, y la cara ancha, no gorda, sino ancha, pero parece que todo para él se ha arruinado recientemente.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto, preocupada.

-Él es así- me explica Alex, confundiéndome- Parece que está deprimido cuando en realidad no lo está. En realidad a mí me parece contento ¿Estás contento?

-Claro que estoy contento, no esperaba a una nueva tan bonita- contesta Marco, y yo no puedo evitar sonrosarme un poco. Dos galanes frente a mí, y yo sólo puedo sonreír y esperar a conocerlos mejor. Me cayeron bien, estos tipos.

Ahora me dirijo al tercero y… ¡Uy! Este sí que es feo. Tiene una narizota enorme y unos ojos saltones en medio de ojeras oscuras. Pero lo peor de todo es su peinado, su peinado me dice todo; es un completo nerd, nerd de primera, de esos que se pasan la tarde jugando juegos en el computador y haciendo todas las tareas. Bueno, lo admito, hay nerds que me caen bien… espero que este también, porque todo curso necesita a un sabiondo que haga las tareas para que los demás las copiemos. Es triste, pero es la verdad, la cadena no se sustenta sin el eslabón más débil.

-Yo me llamo Seul- me saluda sonriente, pero con la misma cara fea.

Entonces los tres se quedan en silencio, parece que no muy acostumbrados a ser interrumpidos por una persona desconocida. Mejor yo tomo la palabra, para que no se sientan incómodos. De todas formas hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntar de este curso.

-¿Les molestaría darme un pequeño tour para no perderme en los recreos?- les pido, y parece que a ellos no les molesta, por sus sonrisas en sus caras.

-Yo te llevo, Érica- me contesta Alex- Pero mejor espera al recreo. Ya falta poco para que toquen, y el profe es bien pesado.

-¿El profe?- repito yo.- ¿Y cómo va a ser nuestro profe jefe? ¿Lo conocen?

-Sí- me contesta Marco- Es un tipo… emh…

-Cuadrado- lo interrumpe Seul

-¡Sí, cuadrado!- exclama Alex, y de repente todos se echan a reír.

No después de mucho ya llegan más de mis próximos compañeros. Oh, allí hay una niña, la iré a saludar. Me acerco a ella, parece que me ha notado al acercarme. Finalmente llego hasta donde ella se encuentra y la saludo cordialmente.

-Hola, me llamo Érica- me presento.

Ella parece sorprenderse de mi facilidad para hablar. Lo sé, no es la primera vez que a alguien le pasa eso conmigo. Ahora sonríe, parece que le gustan las personas extrovertidas ¿O será por mi cara tan linda? Da lo mismo, parece que le caí bien.

-Hola, Érica. Yo me llamo Ester- me contesta.

Ester es casi tan linda como yo, se podría decir. Tiene una expresión aguda, que me gusta. Su nariz es graciosamente chata, y sus ojos se ven chicos detrás de los lentes delgados que usa.

-¿Eres nueva en el colegio?- me pregunta de repente.

-Sí

-¡Qué bien! El año pasado sólo tuvimos a una compañera nueva, y el curso estaba algo chico- mientras habla conmigo saca sus cosas de su mochila y las ordena en su mesa- ¿Conociste a Noto ya?

-No- contesto yo, con curiosidad y ansiedad burbujeándome en la cabeza. Esa insinuación me parece demasiado amigable ¿Quizás algún amigo de ella que no tenía polola? ¡Por favor! No soy tan fácil, ni me usarán para completar espacios vacíos… No, Érica tonta. Ya te estás pasando de nuevo. No malpienses las cosas- ¿Quién es Noto?

Ester sonríe tímidamente antes de responderme.

-Ahora no lo vas a entender muy bien, pero es algo así como el papá del curso. Te va a caer bien. A todos les cae bien.

Y ahora me toma de la mano y me conduce a zancadas por el colegio. Pasamos la puerta, y entramos en el pasillo del segundo piso. Desde aquí puedo ver los jardines apiñados, y puedo decir que parecen líneas verdes que dividen las cuatro canchas de fútbol del colegio.

Pero no tengo tiempo de preocuparme por los árboles de esas líneas, porque Ester me conduce muy rápido por el pasillo lleno de estudiantes en su primer día, y tengo que concentrarme en no chocar con nadie. Ahora bajamos por las escaleras de piedra… y ahora nos dirigimos hacia un grupo de hombres (niños, jóvenes, estudiantes, para mí son todas esas, porque parecen de mi edad) que juegan murallita con una pelota de plástico.

-¡Noto!- grita Ester al grupo de hombres que juegan.

Con eso, uno de ellos detiene la pelota tomándola en sus manos, y se acerca a mi compañera.

-¡Ester!- la saluda cariñosamente, abrazándola, sin importarle que su pestilencia manchara el uniforme de su amiga ¡Qué hombre! Me encanta el olor a sudor, me hace sentir en confianza, como si los deportistas fuéramos de un país a parte del mundo, y el olor a sudor fuera el olor de los campos de nuestra patria.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Noto!- se queja Ester ahora, y parece que quiere quitárselo de encima, pero él insiste- ¡Quítate!

-Bueno, bueno. Es que estoy contento- Se excusa, divertido. Ahora me mira a mí.

-Te venía a presentar a una nueva. Se llama Érica- me presenta Ester, y yo saludo a Noto con una sonrisa y un rápido gesto de la mano.

-Hola, Érica- me saluda él.

Noto es un tipo apuesto, hay que admitirlo. Es muy alto, y tiene el pelo rojo, pero no oscuro, sino rojo furioso. Su cara irradia felicidad, es algo raro. Mientras lo miro a la cara no puedo dejar de sonreír, es como un hechizo. Tiene el mentón largo y pronunciado, la mandíbula marcada, los ojos negros, la boca grande, las cejas largas y la nariz ligeramente aguileña. Sin embargo lo primero que se nota de él es su contextura. Incluso con el uniforme puesto, puedo decir fácilmente que es bien musculoso. Debe practicar harto deporte para ser así, me imagino. Tiene la espalda ancha y el cuello grueso, y… no sé. Me gusta. Ya lo vi y me gusta.

-Hola, Noto- lo saludo yo, sin poder dejar de sonreír- ¿Tú eres el papá del curso?

De pronto Noto mira a Ester, y esta le sonríe. Parece que no es un título oficial, eso de "papá", pero no importa.

-¿Qué le estuviste contando a Érica, Ester?- le pregunta Noto a la nombrada ahora.

-Nada- afirma ella.

Jaja. Qué graciosos. Creo que este nuevo curso me va a gustar… ¡Wow! Algo suena estridentemente ahora, parando a todos en lo que están haciendo. Me parece que es el timbre que indica el inicio de las clases.

-Parece que tenemos que ir a la sala- afirma Ester, y luego mira a Noto. Vaya, él está empapado en sudor. Pobrecito, me gustaría estar en su misma situación, porque seguramente le va a incomodar. Pero no importa tanto, el sudor se seca, y deja las sales en la piel, las sales mal olientes que te hacen sentir raro si no te duchas.

Ester me toma de la mano y junto con ella nos vamos a la sala.

-¿Y Noto no va a venir?- pregunto yo, divertida con la poca conversación que mantuvimos allá abajo.

-Sí, pero siempre va al baño antes de ir a clases. No es tan animal como para ir a la sala así, no tanto como otros- y las dos nos vamos hasta la sala del primero C.

Pronto nos sentamos en nuestros puestos, como muchos otros compañeros que no alcancé a conocer. Un hombre se encuentra frente a todos nosotros, un hombre que parece que va a ser nuestro profesor jefe por este año. Ahora veo por qué Alex y Marco le decían el profesor cuadrado; es un tipo ancho, de cara también ancha, ojos chicos, y esa cara… no sé, ese algo que tienen todos los profes con los que puedes hacer lo que quieras en su clase y nunca te dirán nada ni te castigarán. No sé qué es, pero es algo que tienen todos los profes con esa… "habilidad".

Ahora el profe empieza a pasar lista. Mis compañeros siguen desordenados en la sala, pero la mayoría contesta la lista cuando los llaman. Es raro, porque cuando un profe pasa lista y dice el nombre de uno, es muy difícil no escucharlo, pero los demás nombres pueden pasar totalmente desapercibidos. El mío está casi al principio.

-¡Érica Cronus!- Me nombra el profe, y yo levanto la mano.

-Aquí estoy- contesto, pero el profe parece no estar muy contento conmigo. Se me acerca lentamente, se saca sus lentes cuadrados y me habla.

-Señorita Cronus. La dejaré pasar esta vez porque es nueva en este colegio, pero para el resto del año, no diga "aquí estoy", sino "presente, profesor" ¿Entendió?

-Sí- refunfuño yo, apretando los dientes para no saltar y gritarle su par de cosas al profe. Me molesta cuando alguien pasa por encima de mí y no puedo encararlo. Pero no importa, es solo el primer día, y a este profe le falta por conocerme. Se lo perdonaré, por ser nueva, porque este colegio aún no conoce a Érica Cronus.

Después de pasar lista, el profe trata de informarnos sobre los horarios, las clases y los demás profesores que nos harán clases este año, el primer año de enseñanza media. Entremedio nosotros hablamos, y nos presentamos. Yo voy conociendo a mucha gente, a tantos que no puedo recordar sus nombres, solo a los primeros que conocí. También recuerdo a cinco tipos que son muy buenos amigos entre ellos, y forman una banda. Y por último… ah, sí. Creo que un chico al que le dicen Bicho, quizás porque siempre pareciera que se anda escondiendo de algo y se refugia en la espalda de Noto. Me contaron que lleva el mejor promedio desde que entró en el colegio desde siempre, un siete. Es el niño del promedio perfecto, el perfecto nerd que me prestará sus tareas cuando a mí me de lata hacerlas. Parece agradable. Se ve como un tipo normal, pero anda algo encorvado, de cara fina y nariz chica. Su pelo es color café, como sus ojos, y siempre lleva una libreta con un lápiz, para anotar lo que Noto le diga.

-¡Bicho!- escucho que Noto dice ahora, y me volteo a verlo.

-Dicta- responde este, preparando su libreta.

-Anota: Llevar un sombrero antiguo para la fiesta de Aileen.

-…para la fiesta… de… Aileen… Listo.

-Excelente.

Yo me acerco a ellos, curiosa.

-¿Quién es Aileen?- pregunto, contemplando la posibilidad de ser invitada a una fiesta en el primer día de clases

-Es una muy buena amiga de todo el curso- me contesta Noto- A ti te va a caer bien, te la presentaré en el recreo.

-¿No es de este curso?- pregunto yo.

-No, es de octavo- responde Noto.

Para los que no sepan, con octavo nos referimos a octavo básico. Es un curso por debajo del mío.

Pronto se nos acaba la hora, y entonces el profe se levanta, se dirige hacia la puerta, la abre, y nos dice a todos que tenemos que ir al gimnasio para que escuchemos el discurso del director. Shashe, odio los discursos de los directores, pero hay que escucharlos hasta el final. Mis compañeros comienzan a levantarse, y yo me paro con ellos. Ahora todos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta… ahora vamos por el pasillo del segundo piso. Mis compañeros se desordenan y forman los grupos que les apetece mientras caminan, y parece que los profesores no les dicen nada… ¡Excelente! Parece que en este colegio no les importa mucho que caminemos ordenados para todas partes. Eso me gusta.

De pronto siento un brazo rodeando mis hombros, y miro a mi lado para ver quién es. Noto me mira con una sonrisa, quiere decirme algo.

-Ven. Te presentaré a Aileen- me dice, y a mí no me queda de otra que seguirlo. Será un tipo de adicción de la gente de por aquí, eso de querer presentar a la gente nueva a sus amigos. Falta que Aileen quiera presentarme a otra de sus amigas, más tarde.

Pasamos a través de grupos de estudiantes. De repente me encuentro con Alex y Marco charlando, pero inmediatamente los pierdo de vista. La mano de Noto es grande y fuerte, y me conduce como la corriente indomable de un río a un pedazo de madera. Finalmente llegamos frente a un grupo de niñas, yo sin poder distinguir a la famosa Aileen. Noto se para, y las mira a todas, parece conocerlas.

-Señoritas…- les dice- les presento a mi nueva amiga- y me señala con sus manos abiertas- Se llama Érica, y es nueva en el colegio.

Y ahora me presenta a cada una de las seis muchachas frente a mí, todas de octavo. Yo saludo a todas sonriendo, pero estoy segura de que todas ellas se borrarán de mi memoria en un rato. A la única que creo que recordaré es a la tal Aileen. Ella es una niña apacible, de mirada serena, se podría decir. Todo en ella parece reflejar calma. Tanto sus grandes ojos de color café oscuro como su sonrisa de boca pequeñita, y su largo pelo rubio suelto, con un pinche de flor abierta en la frente.

Ella me mira y me sonríe, y una especie de estremecimiento me abate.

-Buenos días, gusto en conocerte, Érica.

Yo me quedo un rato paralizada, hasta que Noto responde por mí.

-El gusto es mío- le responde imitando mi voz, y me toma la mano para estrechar la de Aileen.

-¡Oye!- me hago la ofendida

Cruzamos pocas palabras antes de irnos a "oír" el discurso del director. El discurso duró más o menos una hora, en la que nos sentaron en esas sillas-escalera que tienen los gimnasios de los colegios.

Ahora me encuentro en mi casa. Este fue un día corto, a pesar de ser día de verano. No haré ejercicio hoy, pero mañana seguramente sí.

* * *

See.

¿Les gustó mi experimento de narrador-protagonista-presente? Es confuso leerlo, lo sé, pero más confuso es escribirlo cuando ya te has acostumbrado a omnisciente en pasado.

Érica se está encariñando con sus nuevos compañeros ¡Qué lindo! ¿No? Pues ya verán qué ocurre luego.


	4. Paz en Catalia Parte 2

¡Segunda parte!

No lo había pensado antes, pero cabe la posibilidad de que Érica sea una Mary Sue O_OU Sería muy raro. Pero no importa, creo firmemente que se pueden lograr buenas historias con una Mary Sue, si se sabe ocuparla (sólo lean)

* * *

**I._ Paz en Catalia**

Hoy es el segundo día de clases ¡Qué lata! Pero no importa tanto, porque la gente que conocí en el colegio es muy buena onda. En este momento voy con mi bicicleta por las calles de Catalia, de nuevo. Este recorrido sigue siendo extraño para mí, pero ayer lo hice, y mañana lo haré, y por el resto del año, y para entonces ya no me será tan raro.

Ya voy llegando a la entrada de mi colegio. Recuerdo más o menos qué tanto hay que pedalear desde que comienzo a ver la gran muralla color gris, después de esa calle chica ¿Qué es eso? Parece que algo está pasando por allá, en la misma entrada… ¿Esos no son Noto, Alex y Marco? Parece que están… ¿Están haciendo eso? ¿Ellos? No puede ser, tengo que acercarme más.

Pedaleo rápidamente para acortar la distancia entre nosotros, y cuando me encuentro cerca recién es cuando me atrevo a decir qué están haciendo ellos tres. Están peleando contra una niña… una sola niña, los cuatro frente a la entrada, y parece que ella les está ganando. Rápidamente me bajo de mi bicicleta y me acerco a los luchadores. La muchacha arroja a Noto sobre mí, y yo lo recojo con mis brazos, antes de que cayera.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto, consternada por la muchacha.

-Corre- me dice Noto. Acto seguido se levanta usándome de apoyo y se arroja nuevamente hacia la muchacha, para ser nuevamente golpeado y despedido hacia un lado hasta caer al suelo.

La mujer no parece tener que esforzarse mucho para estar dándoles paliza a mis tres nuevos amigos. Parece de mi edad, algo más baja que yo. Sus ojos grandes y verdes me recuerdan a un gato cazando, aunque los gatos no tienen esa expresión de odio y rabia en su cara cuando se concentran.

-¡Oye!- la llamo, bastante enojada por lo que le está haciendo a mis compañeros.

Ella entonces parece darse cuenta de mí, y se voltea hasta poder darme la cara.

-¿Qué?- pregunta, con una voz carente completamente de respeto.

-¿Qué les estás haciendo a mis amigos?- pregunto yo, cada vez más airada.

-¿Qué no ves? Estamos peleando- me responde, y de pronto Alex aparece detrás de ella e intenta agarrarla por los hombros, pero ella lo patea en el estómago sin voltearse, y el pobre se va despedido hacia atrás. Desde aquí puedo ver que se retuerce en el suelo por el dolor.

-¡Oye!- le alego yo, ofendida por eso.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta ella, como si no supiera lo que me molesta.

-Sí, que no quiero que les sigas pegando a mis amigos, así que déjate.

Entonces ella me mira de forma extraña, como si no entendiera lo que quiero decirle. Pero de repente Noto se pone entre mí y la muchacha, mirándola a ella. Está más sudado que cuando lo conocí, y parece que le tiene miedo a esta mujer. Mantiene sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados y las piernas dobladas, como un cazador frente a una presa, o una presa frente a un cazador.

-Ándate, Érica- me ordena, y yo sigo sin entender nada.

-Ah, la estás protegiendo- concluye de pronto la muchacha de pelo negro- ¿Es tu nueva novia, Noto?

-Cállate, Torva- le contesta Noto

¡Ah! La muchacha vuelve a tener esa expresión de odio enorme en su cara, y se acerca peligrosamente a Noto. Lo toma de un hombro de la camisa, y antes de que él pueda reaccionar, lo lanza hacia un lado con tan solo un brazo. El papá del curso fue despedido hacia la pared del colegio, y ahí se impacta fuertemente. Ahora la muchacha se queda parada frente a mí, examinándome con sus ojos felinos, llenos de ira por algo que sigo sin entender.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunta, con esa cara de pocos amigos.

-Érica Cronus- respondo, controlándome a mí misma para no perder la paciencia con ella sin un buen motivo. Su cara no me gusta para nada, me hace sentir ganas de pegarle lo antes posible. Para distraerme le pregunto yo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eso no importa- me contesta.

¡Ah! ¡Qué bien educada esta niña! ¿Puedo pegarle ahora? ¿Puedo pegarle? Pero cuando me encuentro en este tipo de situaciones recuerdo lo que mi papá suele decir: "¡Tenía unas ganas de sacarle las tripas a ese hijo de su madre! ¡Pero no lo hice! ¡No lo hice porque no hay que empezar una pelea sin un buen motivo!" Y eso significa que a menos que esta hija de su madre no me pegue o me diga cosas realmente ofensivas, no le puedo hacer nada. Más bien, no debo. Oh, Diosa ¿Por qué tengo que ser una niña tan buena?

-¿Eres compañera de ellos?- me sigue preguntando.

-Tú no me respondiste ¿Por qué tengo que responderte yo?- le alego, sin poder creer su descaro.

Advierto que Marco intenta recuperarse de su último golpe para poder detener a la muchacha, pero el pobre parece muy maltrecho, como Noto y Alex, y termina desplomándose ¿Qué les pasa a todos?

De pronto la chica me agarra el cuello con una de sus manos e intenta apretarlo. Ahora me levanta sobre el suelo, maldita ignorante ¡Yo soy más alta que tú! Y hablando de otro tema, la rabia ya me estaba borboteando hasta las orejas. Esa muchacha, sea quien sea, no irá hoy al colegio por problemas de salud.

-Respón… - intenta hablar, pero yo le agarro su antebrazo con una mano antes de que pueda terminar, y lo aprieto sin compasión.

Casi inmediatamente la niña me suelta, como si pudiera hacer otra cosa. Se arrodilla ante mí, con una expresión incrédula en su cara ¡Sufre, tonta! ¡Eso es! ¡Dame esa expresión de dolor que tanto me gusta! ¿Será por esto que me gusta tanto esto de pegarles a los demás? Yo aprieto y aprieto con una simple mano, y parece que a ella se le acabó toda esa fuerza con que les pegaba a los demás.

De repente escucho un crujido, y es más, siento un crujido en mi mano, y suelto su brazo junto con un grito de dolor de parte de ella… Miro hacia todos lados ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Shashe! No quería romperle el brazo. Ahora ella se encuentra frente a mí, encogida y llorando, con su brazo roto sostenido por el otro brazo. Noto, Alex y Marco parecen estar inconscientes ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Parecerá que yo los maté a todos! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

-¡Señorita Cronus!- exclama una voz familiar a mis espaldas. Me doy vuelta y me encuentro con ¡Mi profesor jefe! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Yo me quedo parada, sin saber qué pensar, ni qué hacer.

-¡Señorita Cronus! ¿Qué pasó?- me pregunta, alarmado.

-¡Le quebré un brazo!- confieso, señalando a la muchacha de ojos de gato.

-¡¿Qué?- grita él

-¡Le quebré un brazo! ¡¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?

El profe cuadrado, tembloroso y todo, saca su celular y comienza a apretar números.

-La enfermería está al lado de la entrada al gimnasio- me indica- Trae a la enfermera ¡Rápido!

-¡Sí!- y parto corriendo, ignorando a los muchos tontos que se pararon para ver qué ocurría.

En un soplo llego donde está la enfermería. Entro, y me encuentro en una sala de baldosas blancas, con un escritorio separando a una mujer en bata de un niñito chico. Sin pensarlo dos veces empujo al niñito hacia un lado, agarro a la enfermera por la muñeca y me la llevo con estas palabras:

-¡Rápido! ¡Le acabo de quebrar el brazo a una tipa!

-¡¿Ah?- grita la enfermera, apenas tocando el suelo con los pies, por la gran velocidad a la que vamos.

Yo no le digo más hasta que llegamos hasta la escena del crimen… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Sólo le rompí el brazo, no la voy a matar con eso ¿Cierto?... ¿Cierto?... ¿Alguien piensa como yo?... ¿Nadie?...

El profe se encuentra agachado frente a la tipa lastimada. Esta llora de dolor, y con razón. Por muy tonta y maleducada que sea, admito que se me pasó la mano. Ahora la enfermera se dirige hacia ella, y le toma el brazo con ambas manos para examinarlo. La niña parece más adolorida con el movimiento de la enfermera, pero parece que esta termina pronto y se lo devuelve.

-Pues sí, está roto- confirma- Pero esto hay que tratarlo en un hospital ¿Alguien llamó ya?

-Yo- le indica el profe cuadrado

La enfermera mira a su alrededor, y parece recién darse cuenta de Noto, Alex y Marco.

-¿Y ellos?

-Tienen muchas heridas, y están inconscientes- revela el profe.

-¿Y qué andaban haciendo estos niños para hacerse todas esas cosas?- sigue preguntando la enfermera.

Entonces el profe me mira a mí, y yo comprendo que soy la única en posición de responder.

-Emh…- digo, no muy convincente, ni muy convencida- Lo del brazo roto fue mi culpa, pero yo quería proteger a esos tres. Se estaban peleando con ella- y la señalo con el dedo.

Sé que no me van a creer mi historia, pero mientras sea la verdad no voy a inventar mentiras para escapar. Creo en lo que vi.

-Entiendo- dice el profe… ¿Eh? ¿Me entendió? Uy, eso fue fácil- Señorita Cronus ¿Puede ir usted en mi lugar cuando venga la ambulancia? Yo no puedo desatender mi trabajo tan repentinamente.

¿Saltarme un día de clases para entender por qué tanto jaleo? ¿Y me lo pregunta?

-Eh… sí. Creo que yo tengo que ir- ¡Yujuuuuuuuu!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ahora me encuentro en la sala de espera del hospital, y en estas tres horas no ha pasado mucho. Me llevaron en la ambulancia junto con la enfermera del colegio, mis tres amigos y la tipa esa a la que le quebré le brazo. La enfermera es una viejita que gusta mucho de hablar, pero al fin y al cabo simpática, como casi todas las viejitas que conozco. Ella tuvo que llenar unos formularios de no sé qué cuando llegamos al hospital, y después de una hora de estar sentada me preguntó si quería volver al colegio o si quería quedarme para acompañar a mis amigos. Yo pregunté si no era malo irnos, pero ella me contó la situación de los tres; Noto, Marco y Alex sólo tienen heridas leves, nada de qué preocuparse, pero la tipa estará un poco más imposibilitada por un par de semanas. También me dijo que ya no era necesario quedarnos, porque los padres de todos habían sido informados. Así que ella se fue y yo me quedé, curiosa de lo que había pasado.

Ahora me encuentro aquí, sentada, esperando que uno de los tres se levante. Sus piezas están juntas, las tres puertas en el mismo lado del pasillo frente al cual me encuentro, y estoy muy, pero muy aburrida.

Estoy tan aburrida que me levanto, y de puro aburrida me acerco a una de las puertas, poso la mano sobre la perilla, la giro lentamente, abro un poco la puerta, tan solo para ver si Noto ya se ha despertado.

-¿Érica? ¿Eres tú?- se oye su voz.

Y hasta ahí llegó mi sigilo. Abro la puerta completamente y entro en la habitación. Hay una silla junto al camarote, por lo que me siento junto a él para conversar un rato, ya que está despierto.

-¿Cómo estás, Noto?- le pregunto yo, sonriente.

-Yo bien, pero me contaron que la Torva está muy mal- bromea.

-¿La Torva?- repito yo, curiosa. Recuerdo ese término, él ya lo había usado antes.

-Esa niña que nos dio paliza- me explica Noto- Le decimos la Torva, porque si ella está presente todo tu día se vuelve negro. La Torva tiene una fuerza descomunal, tú misma la viste, tres hombres contra ella, y nada le hicimos. En cambio ella nos noqueó a los tres, sin sudar ni un poco.

-¿Y por qué estaban peleando?- pregunto yo, curiosa.

-Siempre peleamos. A veces oye conversaciones ajenas y cree que nos estamos dirigiendo a ella o yo qué sé. Siempre empieza una pelea pegándole a alguien en la cara. Sus combos son dolorosos… pero me contaron que tú lograste quebrarle el brazo- recuerda con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro- Te felicito. No cualquiera se enfrenta a la Torva y sale victorioso. Eres la primera que lo hace, de hecho- me mira extrañado y contento a la vez- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Pues, con una mano. Ella me sujetó el cuello como para levantarme, entonces yo le sujeté el brazo con que ella quería levantarme, y de tanto apretárselo se rompió.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo llegaste a ser tan… tan… fuerte?- pregunta, como idolatrándome.

-Ñah- yo le resto importancia- No es que sea fuerte. Es que ustedes son débiles. Y si son tan débiles te propongo algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Noto ahora se reacomoda en su cama

-Yo los protejo de esa Torva, y la ahuyento para que nunca más los vuelva a molestar. No me molesta que haya brabucones en el mundo, pero si van a molestar a mis amigos será mejor que me teman ¿Te parece?

Noto se queda un rato pensativo, sonriendo, sin embargo sonriendo nostálgicamente ahora.

-Si tú eres realmente tan fuerte como para romperle un brazo a la Torva con una sola mano…- dice él- Creo que tu oferta me encanta, Érica. Pero si ella resultara ser más fuerte que tú, no dudes en echarte para atrás. Refúgiate con nosotros si pasa esto, nosotros hemos estado casi un año junto a ella, y sabemos protegernos ¿Entendido?

-Claro, tonto- respondo yo, sin poder dejar de sonreír- Aunque no será necesario por un buen rato, por su brazo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hoy es un nuevo día, y me siento excelente. Al desayuno comí mucho cereal y frutas, para prepararme para este encuentro. No le pienso pedir disculpas por lo que le hice, a esa Torva, porque lo hice en defensa propia. Quiero que ella empiece la pelea para poder volver a sacarle las tripas, esta vez de forma más elegante, en una pelea real.

Me acerco con mi bicicleta al colegio, es muy temprano en la mañana. Decidí esperarla en el colegio para que terminemos esto antes de que empiecen las clases. Así que dejo mi bicicleta en el estacionamiento y me dirijo caminando hasta el edificio antiguo. Mis pasos se convierten en zancadas, al punto que no puedo esperar a verla. Mi corazón late acelerado, mis dientes se aprietan cada vez más y mis pies se aplastan contra la suela de mis zapatos por la fuerza de mis pisadas ¡Me siento emocionada!

Finalmente llego a la sala, después de un duro camino de convencerme a mí misma de que tendría que esperar bastante para verla, y que incluso tendría que esperar hasta el lunes o martes de la próxima semana, porque su fractura puede darle una excusa perfecta para faltar al colegio, pero… ¿Ah?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamo yo, consternada con la presencia de ella, la Torva, apoyada contra una pared con los brazos cruzados, haciéndose la muy-muy.

-¿A qué crees que vine?- me contesta groseramente.

Ahora que me fijo más en ella, hay dos cosas que me llaman la atención. La primera es su brazo, sin vendas ni nada para sujetarlo, suelto como si nunca nada le hubiera pasado. La segunda fueron sus ojos, no más grandes, pero sí más abiertos. Ya no me recordaban a un gato, sino a una niña inocente. Y eso que yo nunca fui muy observadora ¿Qué será esto que me extraña de ella?

Ahora ella comienza a caminar lentamente hacia mí.

-Te voy a cobrar diez veces lo que hiciste- me amenaza, y en este momento puedo notar algo de lo que sí estoy segura- Pero te dejaré que me des el primer golpe. Anda, de todas formas te ganaré.

-Qué raro- digo yo, cuando ella se para lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir mi respiración.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estás tan insegura hoy? ¿No dices que me vas a ganar?- pregunto yo.

-Claro que sí- se extraña ahora ella

-No, mentira- yo retrocedo un poco. La gana de destrozar a alguien bajo el peso de mis puños desapareció de repente. Ella ya no me interesa.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Pégame!- me alega, pero yo no voy a ceder ante ella.

-Qué raro que quieras que te pegue. Si yo fuera tú no esperaría a nada ni a nadie para matar a la tipa que me quebró el brazo.

-¡Yo no soy tú!- me vocifera.

-No, pero estás diferente a cuando te conocí. Ayer eras una luchadora, y ahora te oyes como una niña a punto de llorar ¿Cómo voy a seguir rompiéndote los huesos así?

Ella parece confundida y alarmada a la vez ¿Qué le pasa? Está un poco chalada.

De pronto me da un combo en el estómago de improvisto, sin mirarme… ¡Por favor! ¿Eso fue un combo?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto yo, al tiempo que ella me da otro combo con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-¡Golpeándote!- exclama, y me da otro.

Me da un par más de combos, yo sin saber si reír de lo gracioso de la escena o llorar de desilusión. Ni siquiera puede empujarme hacia atrás con lo debiluchos que resultan sus puños. Así es, yo estoy aquí, en el mismo lugar desde que comenzó a pegarme, y parece que no quiere parar. En todo caso, no soy el saco de arena de nadie.

-Oye, oye- la detengo, separándola un poco de mí- Si tanto quieres que te apaleen, entonces no voy a decirte que… ¡No!- y entonces le pego en la cara con gran fuerza, con lo que ella se va despedida en el aire, atraviesa la ventana y cae hacia abajo

Bueno, bueno. El vidrio se rompió, pero no importa, la pagaré. Lentamente me aproximo hacia la ventana rota para ver el cuerpo de la Torva. Gracias a Diosa que casi no hay nadie, y que no hay un adulto cerca, porque me expulsarían del colegio si llegaran a saber que yo fui la que causó este desastre. Sin embargo en el momento en que me acerco a la ventana, una figura se alza a centímetros de mí. La veo, y no lo puedo creer.

Es ella, la Torva, que de alguna manera se recuperó y saltó todo el tramo, desde el suelo hasta el segundo piso, y ahora está agachada con los pies sobre el borde de la ventana rota, como un pájaro a punto de volar. Su cara de odio y desconsideración me dicen que ya está lista para enfrentarme.

Luego salta sobre mí, y antes de que yo pueda voltearme ella me pega en la cabeza, arrojándome de alguna forma a través de la ventana rota. Yo caigo sin poder hacer nada hasta aterrizar en el suelo, frente a la puerta del edificio. Ahora miro hacia arriba, en donde se encuentra ella. Quizás pueda saltar esta distancia… ¡Ah! Pero parece que ella va a saltar hasta acá. Puso un pie sobre el borde de la ventana y se afirma con las manos de los lados… y ahora salta. Yo retrocedo un poco para que no me caiga encima. Entonces ella cae pesadamente sobre la roca, y no se hace nada.

-¿Qué onda?- me extraño yo de su cambio de personalidad- Hace un momento no te aguantabas el miedo.

-¿Y qué importa?- gritó ella, lanzándose sobre mí.

Ja. No me va a hacer nada con la fuer… ¡Ouuuuuuuugh!

Retrocedo varios metros, encogida sobre mí misa por el dolor. Este dolor en el estómago, hace mucho tiempo que no lo sentía, y un golpe de ella bastó para provocármelo ¡Pero no entiendo, si hace dos minutos no me hacía nada! ¿Estaría fingiendo? No ¿Con qué motivo?

Rápidamente se acerca a mí otra vez, y antes de dejarme reaccionar describe un giro y ¡Ouh! me da una patada en la mejilla. Yo retrocedo un poco más, y ahora que miro el suelo me doy cuenta de que ya salimos del terreno del colegio en sí.

¡Shashe! No voy a dejar que me deslumbre así. Ahí viene de nuevo, corriendo hacia mí. Salta fugaz, muy alto en el aire, y prepara una pierna para golpearme, pero no lo conseguirá ahora. Antes de que su pie pueda tocar mi cara, lo detengo con mis manos, y aprovecho su impulso para darle una vuelta completa en el aire antes de lanzarla hacia uno de los lados de la calle. Entonces corro hacia ella, porque si cree que con eso voy a terminar está muy mal de la cabeza, pero ella se levanta como si nada y se lanza contra mí de nuevo. Ahora trata de pegarme en la cara, pero yo eludo sus combos, le tomo una muñeca con una mano y veloz le doy una patada en las costillas, a ver si con eso se queda callada.

La patada la impulsa muy alto en el aire, unos tres metros, diría yo, y cuando comienza a caer se hace presente un sonido familiar. Es un camión, que viene a toda velocidad por la calle ¡Shashe! ¡La va a atropellar en el aire! Como puedo, trato de recomponerme para saltar y desviarla, pero antes de poder saltar llega el camión, y pasa sin atropellar a la Torva, y cuando pasa… ya no hay Torva en el aire.

-¿Dónde se fue?- me pregunto yo, dirigiendo fugaces miradas en todas direcciones, y en pocos segundos la encuentro arriba, o más bien arriba del camión. Se mantiene agarrada al techo del vehículo, y se va lejos.

Yo reacciono rápidamente, voy al estacionamiento de bicicletas, rompo el candado de la mía y me devuelvo sobre el rastro del camión, preguntándome si podré alcanzarlo. Al comenzar no parece que pueda lograrlo, pero poco a poco voy aumentando velocidades, y pronto creo que he superado la suya, porque lo veo allá lejos, y a ella sobre él, y se acercan lentamente.

Pedaleo como puedo, creo que nunca había ido tan rápido en bicicleta. Los autos pasan junto a mí, y rápidamente se van hacia atrás. Ya falta poco… ¿A qué velocidad va ese camión? Voy a decirle a mi mamá que arreste a ese tipo por ir a exceso… Solo queda un metro ¿Dónde están las luces rojas cuando se las necesitan? Hago un esfuerzo, y pedaleo un poco más rápido, y un poco más rápido, y creo que a esta distancia ya podría alcanzarlo.

En un raudo movimiento clavo mi cuchillo en el metal de la caja de carga del camión, y lo uso para aferrarme y olvidar la bicicleta ¡Chao, bicicleta! Te extrañaré como a las demás.

Bien. Ahora estoy colgando de un cuchillo enterrado en el metal de la caja de carga de un camión que va a exceso de velocidad, y arriba me espera una Torva impresionantemente grosera y rara. Tengo que subir. Miro hacia arriba, mi brazo no alcanza a cubrir esa distancia. Quizás pueda… ¿Eh? Esa Torva se agachó sobre mí, y me extiende una mano, como para ayudarme a subir ¿Qué le pasa?

-¡Sube!- me grita, impaciente.

Yo estoy un poco estupefacta por su gesto. Hasta ahora es lo único amable que ha hecho, pero me veo incapaz de rechazar una oferta así, por lo que estiro mi mano hacia arriba y aprieto la de ella. Entonces, conmigo colgando, ella tira y tira, hasta que ambas llegamos al techo de la caja de carga del camión.

-Gracias- digo yo, levantándome- Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque para pelear se necesitan dos- contestó, con una cara mucho más serena a lo que he visto con anterioridad. Ya no parece enrabiada con todo el mundo- ¿Lista?

-Eres de las personas más raras que he conocido- sonrío yo, preparándome.

Ella también se pone de pie. Es algo difícil aquí, puesto que el camión se mueve mucho y conduce muy rápido. Las dos nos estudiamos por unos segundos antes de atacar, y aprovechamos de acostumbrarnos al movimiento del camión. Después de un momento de no hacer nada me parece que la Torva en realidad no quiere atacarme, yo, por mi parte, tengo muchas dudas en la cabeza y la ligera impresión de que esta pelea se terminó en el momento en que ella me ayudó a subir, pero ¡Wow! Ella estira una mano para golpear fuertemente las mías ¡Bajó mi defensa! Veo mi propia técnica en frente de mí, por lo cual rápidamente me giro con el impulso que ella me dio al golear mis manos en un sentido, y la pateo en la cabe… ¿Pero qué? Ella paró mi patada.

De repente el camión gira bruscamente, y una gran fuerza invisible nos empuja hacia un lado, más bien hacia una plaza que por azares del destino se encontraba allí. Ambas volamos varios metros en el aire antes de caer… ¡Agh!

Mierda…

…

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Mi espalda! Me duele como los mil demonios. Shashe, no estoy bien. Estoy colgando de un lugar, demasiado alto para tocar el suelo con los pies, y lo peor de todo, estoy colgando de algo que me enterré en la espalda… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!... ¡Me duele, por la reconchesumadre, hijo de la gran cagadera!

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste, Cronus!- oigo una voz. Es la Torva, ahora la veo venir corriendo hacia mí… ¿Eso que tiene en la mano no es mi cuchillo? ¡Shashe! ¡Maldita asesina! ¡Si te atreves a hacer cualquier cosa te perseguiré desde el otro mundo!

Ella escala hasta donde estoy yo. Por los sonidos que hacen sus manos y pies al golpear la estructura me imagino que será de esos juegos públicos hechos de tubos de metal que están en casi todas las plazas. Seguramente un fierro oxidado se salió, y ahora me tiene a mí colgando de una herida que si no la trato urgentemente me muero.

La Torva escala hasta quedar al frente mío, cuchillo en mano. Me mira nuevamente con ese odio incomprensible en su sien. Me imagino que una rabieta de adolescencia. Para cuando se le pase ya será muy tarde.

-¡Di tus últimas palabras, Cronus!- me grita, a pesar de la cercanía de nuestros rostros. Esto me hace recordar su mal comportamiento. Además ¿"Di tus últimas palabras"? Quién dice eso en estos tiempos.

-¡Pues nunca me dijiste tu nombre, Torva!- le grito yo, aunque mi voz se encuentra algo acallada por el dolor. Shashe, la pérdida de sangre no me dejó pensar en nada mejor para maldecirla.

Entonces ella me queda mirando con un repentino aire nostálgico.

-Mi nombre…- susurra ella, como para sí- Creo que… recuerdo algo… un nombre, no sé si es mío- mira hacia otros lados, como si nuestra conversación fuera tan importante ¡¿Me va a matar o me va a dar una charla?- Creo que me llamo…- abre los ojos de par en par, sorprendida ¿Se sorprende? ¡Shashe! ¡No te sorprendas!- Creo que me llamo… Paz… sí, eso es. Mi nombre es Paz… Paz…

En este momento se me queda mirando directamente a los ojos, y es ahora cuando puedo notar la diferencia. Ese cambio ¡Se está produciendo ahora! La razón de que su bravura cambiara en ese momento en que la lancé por la ventana, está volviendo.

¡Ahí está! De repente sus ojos pierden ese odio y ese parecido con los ojos de gato, y se convierten en ojos de niña chica ¡Por Diosa! La diferencia es increíblemente enana, pero la noté, la vi con mis propios ojos.

De pronto la Torva pega un grito, o más que un grito, un chillido de terror. Suelta mi chuchillo, y mira mi espalda con horror.

-¿Qué te pasó?- gritó histérica.

-¿Ah?- con el dolor no soy capaz de pronunciar nada más.

-¡Estás clavada! ¡Estás chorreando sangre!- y chilla de nuevo- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Me sigues oyendo?... ¿Oye?... ¡Oye!

Y lo demás es muy difícil de recordar. Todo se puso borroso, y su voz fue perdiéndose, como en un túnel.

* * *

¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy!

Soy malo, soy muy malo.

¿Qué le pasó a Érica? Nah, como si no supiera. Se me había olvidado cómo se sentía dejar a los lectores espectantes. Pues sigan leyendo.

Acepto todo tipo de críticas, excepto esas de una línea como "qué buen fic"


	5. Paz en Catalia Parte 3

¡Tercera parte!

Oki, esta tercera parte me salió muy corta, pero el próximo capítulo es más largo que los anteriores (alrededor de 10 páginas. Lo siento)

* * *

**I._ Paz en Catalia**

¿Ah?

Oh, creo que me quedé dormida.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Estoy en mi cama? Ahí parece que hay una persona, tiene el pelo largo y rubio, y la cara muy bonita, y…

-¿Mamá?- pronuncio en una voz débil, más débil de lo que me imaginé que sería.

-No hables mucho- me contesta ella en un tono igual de bajo, pero parece que no hay mucho ruido en la pieza, porque puedo oírla claramente.

Ella deposita un paño húmedo sobre mi frente, y yo me recuesto de nuevo boca arriba sobre mi almohada… Ah, o sea que estoy en mi pieza, en mi casa. Claro, ahora recuerdo que me hice una herida muy fea en la espalda, pero parece que al final no me morí, porque sigo aquí.

-¿No me voy a morir?- le pregunto a mi mamá.

Ella sonríe.

-No, mi princesita.- contesta calma

-Creí que me había enterrado un fierro oxidado- le comenté yo.

-Y lo hiciste, pero no te dio tétanos. Una de tus compañeras llamó a la policía a tiempo.

Ya puedo intuir quién es, pero de todas formas le voy a preguntar.

-¿Y quién es?- sonrío yo- ¿Dónde está?

-Dice que se llama Liliana. Está aquí, en la casa. Si quieres le digo que pase. Ha estado muy preocupada por ti, pero es muy olvidadiza. Dice que no recuerda tu nombre.

-¿Liliana?- repito yo, algo anonadada. No tengo memorias de haber oído ese nombre entre los compañeros de mi curso, ni recuerdo a nadie que haya conocido en toda mi vida que le hayan llamado así ¿Será que no la recuerdo? Bueno, si ella no se acuerda de mi nombre, entonces estamos a mano ¿No les parece?- Bueno, que pase. Me gustará agradecerle por salvarme.

Mi mamá se para con calma, se dirige a la puerta de mi pieza y la cierra tras de sí. Por la posición en que estoy no puedo ver la puerta, pero la oigo claramente. Al poco tiempo la escucho abrirse de nuevo, debe ser la tal Liliana, que me salvó la vida.

Lentamente avanza ella por mi pieza. Creo que le oigo un "Oh…" de admiración ¿Será porque mi pieza mide diez metros cuadrados? Ñah, debe ser por el saco de arena que tengo colgado del cielo. Ya está viejo y roto, y tengo que cambiarlo. Pronto alcanzo a ver una cabecita negra acercándose a mí. Es ella ¿Y por qué tan tímida? Continúa acercándose, y pronto puedo ver su pálida cara, y sus ojos verdes con la expresión de la mismísima inocencia grabada en ellos… ¡Un momento! ¡Ella no se llama Liliana! ¡Ella es Paz!

De repente Paz se fija en mí, que a la vez la estoy mirando con atención. Casi instantáneamente se abalanza nuevamente sobre mí, pero ya sin las arrugas de rabia entre sus cejas, ni para matarme, sino que se hinca junto a mi cama para apoyar la cabeza y los brazos en el colchón y comienza a llorar.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpa, yo incrédula- ¡Casi mueres por mi culpa! ¡Yo no quería que llegara a tanto! ¡Perdóname!- se le oye más o menos entre sollozos.

-Oye, oye- shashe, sigo con este débil tono de voz. Será por la pérdida de sangre- Tranquila, tonta. No llores ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella levanta su cabeza, toda llena de lágrimas y mocos, y me mira con unos ojos de cachorrito abandonado. La verdad, me siento muy confundida en este momento.

-Es que… es que… yo…- intenta hablar, pero el hipo que viene después del llanto no la deja.

Yo le indico que se detenga, porque así no le voy a entender nada.

-Primero cálmate. Odio que la gente se demore mil años en decir una frase. Respira hondo, y cuando puedas hablar, ahí me dices.

Ella asiente, y se calla. Por los minutos siguientes nos quedamos en silencio, mientras ella se tranquiliza y yo termino de despertar. Finalmente golpetea sus muslos con sus manos, indicándome que está lista para comenzar. Yo me fijo en sus ojos, aún no son de gato.

-Disculpa por todo lo que te hice- me dijo al fin.

-Te disculpo, pero quiero que me respondas a algunas dudas- le digo yo. Ella se pone atenta, y yo prosigo- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre; Liliana o Paz?

-Liliana- ella parece algo sorprendida- Liliana Corneille.

-¿Y por qué cuando estabas a punto de matarme allá dijiste que te llamabas Paz?- exclamo yo, aunque en un tono menos molesto de lo que pretendía.

-¿Dije eso?- se sorprende- Bueno, en realidad no sé por qué. No debí haberlo dicho.

-Como sea, te llamas Liliana. Liliana la Torva- suspiro- Y tengo otra pregunta ¿Por qué vienes a pedir perdón? Hace unas horas parecía que lo único que querías era matarme.

Ella se espanta de mis palabras, parece consternada.

-¿Quería matarte?- exclama.

-Sí- contesto, no muy segura.

Aquí hay algo raro, y es que voy intuyendo lo que es.

-Oye, no será que tienes pérdida de memoria ¿O sí?

Ella se rasca la cabeza con un dedo, y mira hacia otro lado.

-Más o menos- responde ambiguamente.

-¿Cómo que más o menos?- insisto yo.- ¿Tienes pérdida de memoria a corto plazo o no?

-Es que… no importa, no entenderías- le resta importancia.

-Claro que importa. Casi me matas, tengo derecho a saber qué te pasa- alego yo.

Ella me mira como pidiendo clemencia con sus ojitos inocentes, como si me importara. Le voy a sacar la verdad aunque sea a palos.

-¿En serio quieres… saber?- sigue tratando ella.

-Sí- le respondo, y a pesar de lo débil de mi voz, por fin logro sonar como soy en verdad, con mi voz segura y bien planteada.

-Bueno- ella suspira- La verdad es que no recuerdo lo que pasó, porque yo no vi nada.

-¿Ah?- yo estoy un poco más confundida que antes.

-Sólo recuerdo haberte pegado en el abdomen un poco, en la sala, pero a ti no te pasaba nada- comienza a recordar. Yo también recuerdo, era antes de que yo la tirara por la ventana- Después tengo una visión borrosa de estar sobre algo que se movía muy rápido, y vi que tú te estabas cayendo, así que te estiré mi mano para dejarte subir hasta donde yo estaba- Esa debe ser la parte del camión- Y después… fue lo más horrible. Tú estabas frente a mí, y un tubo de fierro te mantenía colgando desde una gran altura. Yo tenía un cuchillo en la mano. Después de eso traté de sacarte lo mejor que pude de donde estabas, y cuando estuviste en el suelo intenté hacer presión sobre tu herida para que no saliera mucha sangre. También llamé a la policía y a la ambulancia, y poco después llegaron muchas personas y… él…

-¿Él?- repito yo, extrañada de que de pronto se haya cortado en su relato, como hipnotizada.- ¿Quién es él?

-Bueno- continúa ella- Todo era terrible por la sangre y la herida infectada y todo, pero en medio de todo llegó él, y te tomó en sus brazos, y me dijo que lo acompañara. Luego fuimos hasta el hospital, en donde te curaron, y él me dijo que si quería podía acompañarte a tu casa.

-¿Y quién rayos es "él"?- pregunto yo, irritada.

-Dark C, el mismísimo Dark C ¿Sabías que también es policía? Te juro que nunca creí tenerlo tan cerca, y que iba a hablar tantos minutos seguidos con él, como si fuera una charla cotidiana.

Ah, tío Dark. Increíble, esta tipa parece desvelarse por mi tío. Aunque supongo que es normal, una gran parte de los fans de tío Dark no son los fans, sino que LAS fans. Su imagen vende muchos discos, y es que de alguna forma a los cuarenta y dos sigue siendo un símbolo sexy.

-Espera, espera- la detengo yo- ¿Eres fan de Dark C?

-Claro que sí- contesta ella- Sus canciones me fascinan.

Sí, te fascinan, tanto como sus bíceps.

-Y si eres tan fanática ¿Sabes todo sobre él?

-Casi todo.- admite.

-¿Y sabes su nombre real?- le pregunto, intentando no salir de su fantasía para contarle la verdad de golpe.

-Sí, se llama Donker Cronus. Es soltero, mide uno ochenta y cuatro, y ha compuesto el 78 por ciento de las canciones que toca Dark World. Tiene un…

-Bueno, es más de lo que quería recordar- la interrumpo yo- Entonces conoces su nombre.

-Sí

-¿Y no conoces el mío?- le pregunto, porque recuerdo claramente cómo me llamaba antes de casi matarme horas antes. Ella usaba mi apellido para referirse a mí, decía "¡Cronus!" con ese odio endemoniado.

Liliana niega con la cabeza, visiblemente confundida. Parece que ni siquiera intuye por qué le hago esas preguntas. Es verdad, no recuerda nada.

-Volviendo al tema central- sí, nos desviamos de nuevo. Odio cuando pasa- Tu punto es que no recuerdas nada porque no viste nada. Explícate mejor.

-Es que… no recuerdo nada- se excusó

Pero no le creo. Es decir, sí. Yo también recuerdo que justo en esas ocasiones dejó de actuar tan violentamente y se comportó un poco, fue algo raro, pero que no dejaba de tener alguna explicación, y yo sigo sin hallarla.

-No puedes no recordar nada.- exclamo- Las cosas no se olvidan así como así. Antes yo te dije mi nombre, y tú lo recordaste cuando me ibas a matar, y también me habías dicho que te llamabas Paz y ahora que eres Liliana. Ocultas algo, Torva, y tarde o temprano voy a descubrir qué es, te guste o no. Así que mejor me dices, porque si lo descubro sin tu ayuda será peor para ti ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?

La muchacha se ve bastante confundida. Parece como si yo pudiera indagar en sus secretos más profundos y sacarlos a la luz, como si fuera telépata.

-¡¿Qué ocultas?- repito yo, a ver si con eso sueno más convincente

-¡Bueno, ya!- exclama ella- Te digo, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto yo.

-No importa cuánto te lo pida, no importa cuánto parezca quererlo, no vuelvas a pelear conmigo… - se abraza a sí misma, aterrada- No me gusta pelear con nadie. Odio la violencia.

-Sí, seguro- bromeo yo.

-¡No, en serio!- se defiende ella.

-Y por eso le pegas a todos tus compañeros como si fueran unos renegados.

-¡Yo no les pego! ¡Es ese demonio! ¡Esa maldita me controla!- grita colérica, y yo me quedo en silencio, atando cabos sueltos.

-¿Demonio?- repito yo

Ella calla. Yo sigo.

-Creo que ya voy entendiendo- continúo- El que no recuerdes cosas que te he dicho y que odies la violencia cuando en realidad le das paliza a todos tus compañeros. Tienes doble personalidad ¿Verdad?

Los ojos de la Torva se humedecen. Ella mira hacia otro lado y asiente con la cabeza.

-Ya veo, ahora todo cobra sentido- musito yo- Y tu otra personalidad se llama Paz. La violenta, la que quería venganza contra mí.

Liliana sigue asintiendo con la cabeza, en silencio.

-No sabía que se llamaba Paz hasta que me lo dijiste- añade

Yo me veo un poco molesta.

-¿Y tanto te cuesta contarle eso a los demás? ¿Eso es tu gran secreto?- le alego

-No es como crees. Traté de decírselo a los demás, pero nadie creía que yo estaba dividida. Todos lo que ellos ven es a una antisocial conocida como "La Torva"- y ahora se le escapa una lágrima por una de sus mejillas, y comienza a llorar de nuevo. Con que una antisocial de doble personalidad e incomprendida. Eso no se ve todos los días, especialmente porque es casi tan fuerte como yo.

Yo suspiro, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Oye, oye. No te entristezcas. No tienes por qué llorar- le digo- Yo te voy a ayudar a solucionar tus problemas con los del curso ¿Te parece? Ellos son buenos tipos, te van a entender.

-No, no creo- para un poco su llanto para hablar- El año pasado, cuando llegué yo al colegio, ocurrió un accidente en el que murió una de las niñas del curso. Me culparon a mí, aunque no hice nada. Desde entonces no me hablan más que para insultarme, y si me enojo mucho o me siento en peligro, entonces… entonces…- se está largando a llorar de nuevo. Intento calmarla, pero ella no para de llorar.

-Oye, al menos déjame tratar- alego yo.- Si aun conmigo no te quieren aceptar, ya veremos qué hacer.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- exclama ella- No es sobre aceptación. Ellos me odian, y yo los odio, y nada va a cambiar eso, ni siquiera eso de que los convenzas.- me reclama.

-Entonces vive con odio por el resto de tus días escolares- respondo yo- Convirtiéndote en Paz cuando te venga la gana, pegándole al resto.

Ahora se pone de pie, y me mira con desilusión. Se va sin decir nada. Creo que la hice enfadar. Aunque no estoy segura, me da la impresión que es ella quien hace escándalos para llamar la atención y hacerse la víctima.

* * *

Fin de la tercera parte ¿Ven que Érica no murió? Llevamos aproximadamente 3/5 partes del capítulo entero ¿Les va gustando?


	6. Paz en Catalia Parte 4

¡Cuarta parte!

Esta parte sí es algo larga, tómense su tiempo.

* * *

**I._ Paz en Catalia**

Hoy es lunes, y tengo la impresión de que no será un día muy normal en el colegio. Me quedé pensando todo el fin de semana en lo del brazo de la Torva, en cómo se había recuperado tan rápidamente ¿Será que nunca se rompió el brazo? No, no puede ser eso. Yo sentí el crujir de sus huesos entre mis dedos. Allí debe haber algo más.

Llego temprano al colegio, y no me encuentro a nadie más que a Noto. Él está sentado en el banco de adelante, donde acostumbra a sentarse. Se encuentra recostado sobre el respaldo de la silla, mirando hacia el cielo de la sala.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto yo, dejando mi mochila en otro banco.

-Estaba recordando- contesta él, sin mirarme- Falta poro para que se cumpla un año.

-¿Un año de qué?- pregunto yo, divertida por su tono misterioso.

-Pues…- calla un momento- ¿Sabes? Nunca creí que los niños podían enamorarse, realmente. Nunca creí que los jóvenes podrían enamorarse, siempre pensé que tendría que llegar a ser un verdadero adulto, un hombre hecho y derecho, maduro, para por fin llegar a enamorarme.

Me sorprendo por sus palabras ¿Por qué de repente habla del amor? ¿Me quiere confesar algo?

-Creía eso, hasta que me encontré a Aimé- confesó, y hasta ahí llegaron mis ilusiones

-¿Y cómo es esa Aimé?- continúo preguntando, rendida.

-En realidad eso es lo que estaba pensando- prosigue- Aimé no es, sino que era. Ella murió hace ya casi un año.

Me quedo en silencio un momento, sin atreverme a relacionar eso con lo que dijo Liliana sobre el accidente en el que todos la culparon.

-¿Y cómo murió?- le sigo preguntando

-Nadie supo- contestó Noto, restándole importancia- De repente su vida se fue, como si Maalik se hubiera alzado hacia su cuello y hubiera arrastrado su alma hacia el otro lado.

-¿Pero cómo que simplemente murió?- insisto yo.

-Simplemente murió- me contesta él inmutable- Su corazón dejó de latir, sus pulmones dejaron de respirar, su cerebro se apagó, sus órganos se echaron a perder, como si alguien se hubiera robado su energía vital. Ella y muchas personas más a la redonda murieron en un instante ¿Y sabes qué fue lo único que sobrevivió a esa masacre anónima?

Yo me quedo helada. Ya sé la respuesta, pero no me atrevo a nombrarla. Aun así Noto parece esperar mis palabras.

-¿La… Torva?- contesto yo.

-Exacto. Ella es la única que logró sobrevivir- se explicó Noto- ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Por qué ella sobrevivió y no Aimé, que era un ángel en vida? Intentamos sacarle explicaciones, pero ella se negaba a darlas, y pronto comenzaron los ataques. Usualmente en clases está tranquila, de hecho no le gusta pelear dentro del colegio, porque la pueden echar, pero afuera, si llega a enojarse, golpea a todos sin motivo. Nos maltrata y nos pisotea como un elefante a un ratón, y yo ya me estoy cansando de eso.

Yo me acerco más a él, y me siento a su lado.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer para detenerla?- pregunto yo.

-No tengo idea- se derrumba sobre sí mismo- Nunca me ha gustado perder en una pelea contra una mujer, y ahora que tú prometiste defendernos a todos me siento más inútil todavía. Pero no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Érica. Créeme que no soportaría otro año de permanecer siempre con heridas abiertas y el cuerpo adolorido, y de ver que todos los del curso se encuentran en el mismo estado que yo.

Oh, qué lindo es. Ahora me siento como una traidora por haberle dado mi confianza a ambos lados.

-Eh… en realidad, Noto. Sobre eso tenemos que hablar- bien, admito que las embarré, pero creo que todavía podría arreglar todo esto de forma diplomática, aunque está totalmente fuera de mi estilo.- El viernes tuve una pelea con la Torva, antes de que empezaran las clases.

-¡Con razón no viniste al colegio! ¿Te hizo algo?

-No mucho- miento- El punto es que peleamos, y después de pegarnos y de calmarnos y de dejar de pelear, ella me confesó que…

-¡Oye, tú!- se oye una vocecita familiar. Shashe, justo ahora que estaba tan cerca de desbaratar la telenovela.

Me volteo y me encuentro a Liliana ¿Liliana? Me fijo en sus ojos… sí, es Liliana. Esto de la doble personalidad se pone complicado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Noto se para de repente y se antepone a mí, frente a la Torva.

-Tranquilo, Noto- lo calmo yo, posando una mano sobre su hombro. No quiero que aparezca Paz aquí.- Yo me encargo de ella.

Y antes de que pueda decir nada me pongo de pie y empujo suavemente a Liliana hacia el pasillo.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto en susurros.

-Evitando que le cuentes mi secreto- contesta ella, intentando ser tajante.

Jajaja. Pobrecita, me da hasta ternura verla así, intentando ser sólida. Pero no se acerca a mí o a su otro yo. Irónico ¿Cierto?

-¿Érica?- se extraña Noto desde mi espalda.

-Calma, estoy tratando de no iniciar una pelea- lo detengo yo, mostrándole una mano abierta. Seguidamente le indico a Liliana que me siga hasta la torre con la mandíbula.

Nos vamos casi al mismo tiempo, dando zancadas. Luego oigo los pasos de Noto salir de la sala y pararse frente a esta.

-¿No necesitas ayuda?- me pregunta de nuevo.

-Tú necesitas, porque estás mal de la cabeza si piensas que yo soy la que necesita.- le contesto socarronamente.

-¡Oye!- musita Liliana por lo bajo.

-Concéntrate en caminar sin hacer bulla. Te voy a explicar en la torre- le respondo yo en el mismo tono bajo.

Caminamos rápidamente hacia las escaleras. En realidad es la primera vez que me dirijo a una de las torres, y espero que se pueda entrar. Para mi suerte no hay nada en medio de las escaleras que nos impida subir, y después de ascender los escalones de piedra nos encontramos con otros de madera, más estrechos e inestables. El pasillo también se achica, y el cielo se vuelve considerablemente más bajo. Pronto comenzamos a subir en espiral, y subimos, y subimos, y subimos, hasta que llegamos a una especie de sala redonda y de cielo cónico. En el centro me puedo parar bien, pero en las orillas tengo que agacharme hasta casi quedar sentada. No hay nada en esta pieza de unos… tres, diría yo, metros de diámetro. Nada salvo una escalerita chica de tres escalones de madera, que conducen a una puerta en el cielo. Uy, pareciera que esa puerta está acostada.

Liliana la abre, y ambas salimos hacia un lugar en donde el sol nos encandila. Durante los primeros segundos no puedo ver nada por el reflejo del sol en el piso, así que espérense un poco… todavía no… todavía no… ¡Esperen!... Ya, ahora veo algo. Uy, aquí sí que hay sol.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto yo, tapándome el sol con una mano.

-El colegio tiene 150 años, pero es normal que de vez en cuando se amplíe y remodele. Estas plataformas las hicieron hace algunos años, alrededor del techo de las cuatro torres.

Me fijo un poco más. Advirtiendo que las plataformas son redondas, y que el límite está marcado por rejas muy altas. Luego me fijo en que por un lado se puede ver algo del techo del pasillo del colegio.

-¡Oh! Tiene el techo rojo- me acerco a la reja para ver el techo del pasillo más de cerca. Está muy por debajo de donde nos encontramos ahora.

-¿Y bien?- me llama la atención Liliana.- ¿Por qué estabas a punto de contarle a Noto sobre mi secreto?

-No le iba a contar tu secreto- niego yo.

-No, claro que no ¿Y qué le ibas a decir?

-Nada, sólo estábamos hablando de tonterías.

-¿Me consideras una tontería?- se queja.

-Eres muy enojona ¿Sabías?

-¡Entonces dime la verdad!- me alega.

-¡Bien, esta es la verdad!- no soporto que me griten, ni mis papás me gritan.- Tienes un gran problema entre manos, Lil, y respeto que no quieras pelear conmigo. A mí no me gusta pelear con mujeres, especialmente si son tan pacifistas como tú, pero los demás creen que si soy su amiga tendré que ser inmediatamente enemiga tuya y odiarte como ellos lo hacen ¡Y me importa un comino si mataste a esa Aimé o no!

Ella guarda silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Y si aparece Paz?- pregunta.

-Le pego- respondo sin darle importancia.

-¡No puedes pegarle! Recuerda lo que me puede pasar a mí.

-No te pasa nada ¿Recuerdas lo de tu brazo?

-Bueno… eso fue raro, pero no creo que vuelva a pasar. Yo no hice nada, simplemente cuando desperté, ya estaba sin vendajes y podía moverlo bien.

-¿Y tú no hiciste nada?- me sorprendo.

-¡Ya te dije que no!- me exclama.

Yo me quedo pensando un momento.

-Pero lo que sea que te haya sanado tan rápido podría hacerlo de nuevo- sugiero.

-¡Por favor! Ya no quiero pelear más. No sabes lo que es vivir con tanto miedo, alejándote de todo lo que puede amenazarte o molestarte, porque si te acercas mucho te conviertes en un demonio.

-Bueno, bueno. Entonces lo prometo; evitaré que te…- y guardo silencio. Algo me desconcertó en medio de la frase.

-¿Qué pasa?- se extraña ella.

-Hay alguien- confieso yo. Estoy segura, oí el ruido de un zapato al raspar el piso.- Hay alguien por acá. Mira el otro lado del techo de la torre. Yo busco abajo, en las escaleras.

-Bien- me hace caso, y parte sigilosamente rodeando la torre.

Yo me dirijo a la puerta acostada, la abro y luego la cierro sin entrar. Tranquilos, tengo una idea. Pronto oigo algo leve por mi derecha, el lado contrario al cual Lil se fue rodeando la torre, y me volteo hacia allá. No pasa mucho rato hasta que aparece un chico con cara de tonto, con tres mechones de pelo mal peinados, retrocediendo alrededor de la torre, como evitando a Lil. Entonces eso era ¡Él estaba espiando! Sonrío, y estiro las manos hacia él sin que se dé cuenta.

Entonces, cuando está a distancia suficiente le aprieto las costillas.

-¡Waaaaaaa!- grito como desquiciada.

-¡!- grita él, asustado.

Inmediatamente se da vuelta, y me mira confundido, con esa cara de tonto que tiene. Creo que es ese tipo que siempre estaba junto a Noto para anotar sus ideas. Bicho, creo.

Lil recorre lo que le falta de torre en tres zancadas, para comprender la razón de los gritos.

-¿Qué pasó?- alega.

-Él es quien estaba espiando- le informo, y acto seguido arrojo a Bicho hacia el suelo, lejos de la puerta.- ¿Por qué nos espiabas, Bicho?

-Yo… yo…- tartamudea, intentando pararse.- No quería, lo juro.

-¿Desde cuándo oíste?- Lil golpea su palma, aparentando enojarse.

-En realidad nada.- asegura él- Estaba pensando en otras cosas, y creí que ustedes…

-¿Te dejaríamos ir así como así?- lo interrumpió la Torva.

-Y me dices que ya no quieres pelear con nadie- la regaño yo.

-Cállate, estoy actuando- me susurra ella, para que el tonto de allá no oiga lo que dice.

-¿Y para qué actúas? Si con eso los provocas más

-Porque…- me queda mirando, sin poder responder a mi duda.- Porque me caen mal

-¡Shashe!- exclamo por lo bajo.

Luego me agacho, agarro sus piernas y su brazo izquierdo, y la cargo a ella sobre mi hombro derecho. Seguidamente abro la puerta y la llevo hacia la sala.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame! ¡Oye, bájame!

-Me llamo Érica, Érica Cronus- me presento de nuevo, recordando que Lil no sabe mi nombre.- Y hoy me siento generosa, así que cállate y no te romperé nada.

Ambas bajamos por las escaleras, dejando al asustado y confundido muchacho en la torre. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso puedo ver que ya está casi todo el mundo en el colegio. Debe faltar poco para que toquen el timbre.

-¿Lo ves?- le hago ver a Lil- Vas a llegar temprano gracias a mí.

Ella deja de quejarse ¡Al fin! Y se deja llevar.

La sala está cerca, ya puedo ver a mis compañeros, hablando y riendo afuera de la sala. De pronto uno de ellos se fija en mí, y le dice a los demás, unos metros antes de llegar yo hasta ellos. Entonces todos se me quedan mirando como si fuera una payasa, y no me dicen nada. Después entro en la sala, y recuerdo que no he visto el puesto de Lil.

-Es ese alejado, en el rincón de allá- me indica ella, como leyendo mis pensamientos.

Yo me fijo en las mesas y sillas, y me doy cuenta de que en realidad todas ellas parecen hacerle el quite a un puesto en especial; una silla y una mesa maltrechas, a penas paradas, rayados con mucho corrector, plumón, lápices pasta y rayones de compás. Hasta las paredes parecen más negras, y el suelo se ve más podrido e inestable que en el resto de la sala.

La conduzco hasta allá, y la siento en la silla. Me fijo en los dibujos; muchos grafitis sin sentido, penes erectos y palabras opacadas por más rayas y dibujos.

-¿Lo hiciste tú?- le pregunto después de depositarla en su silla.

-No me gusta rayar las cosas. Ellos lo hacen cuando yo no estoy- y señala a los demás.

Vaya. Eso es feo. Pero no importa, porque los problemas se irán solucionando poco a poco. Luego de despedirme de Lil me dirijo a mi puesto, en donde me aborda casi todo el curso. De un momento a otro aparecen decenas de niños, y todos me preguntan de golpe cosas que no logro entender, porque

-¡Me hablan todos al mismo tiempo!- me quejo, y la mayoría de ellos se calla con eso.

-¿No te hizo nada?- aparece Noto desde la muchedumbre, tomándome la mano.

-No, nada- contesto sonriente ¿Por qué me toma la mano tan preocupadamente? ¡Ja! Como si no lo supiera.- ¿Por qué me haría algo a mí? Es una pacifista.

Todos parecen sorprenderse de lo que acabo de decir.

-¿Ni siquiera te amenazó?- pregunta Noto, incrédulo.

-No llegó a eso. Tuvimos una plática calmada.- Ahora me pongo de pie, asegurándome de que todos me oigan. Si todo resulta tan fácil de solucionar, sin más necesidad de explicar lo que diré a continuación, le pegaré a Lil por lo tonta que ha sido todo este tiempo.- Escuchen todos. No les puedo dar los detalles en este momento, pero ella y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo; si ustedes no le hacen o dicen nada, ella no les hará nada a ustedes. Es paz mutua ¿Entienden?

Pero todos me quedan mirando como si no supiera nada. Odio esa forma de mirar.

-¿Qué pasa? No se ven muy felices.

-Érica…- musita Noto- No es tan simple, Érica. Ella es… bueno, es que es muy, quizás demasiado colérica.

-¡Cállate, tarado!- me apresuro a interrumpirlo- ¡Te puede oír!

-Pero ese trato no cambiará nada- se queja otro, a mi izquierda.

-Tú no la conoces, Érica- asevera Ester.- Nosotros llevamos un año soportándola, tú la has visto dos días y un poco más.

Con eso me callo. En cierto modo tienen razón, soy nueva en esto, y nunca ha sido mi especialidad conocer a la gente. Aun así, no creo que la conozcan tan bien como yo. Yo pude averiguar lo de su doble personalidad, y por lo que ella me ha dicho, nadie más lo sabe.

-¿Cuál es su cantante favorito?- les pregunto yo, alzando la voz fuerte y clara, para que todos me oigan, de nuevo.

Yo esperaba que todos me miraran en silencio y confundidos, pero ni siquiera se molestan en intentar comprender mi pregunta. Todos se me lanzan en quejas y falacias de que no puedo reducir algo tan complicado a algo tan simple como una conversación.

No puedo hacer más que callarme, salir de la sala y tomar un respiro ¡Shashe! Me sacan de quicio, esos pendejos y sus tonterías infantiles. Muchos me siguen, por lo que me veo obligada a cortar la inútil discusión.

-¡Ya entendí! ¡Cállense de una vez! ¡La Torva es mala, ustedes son los buenos! ¡Fin de la historia!

Con eso la mayoría me hace caso. Los otros que se quedan los miro con irritación y golpeo la muralla, dejando un hoyo en ella, y con eso entienden. Entre ellos no se encontraban ni Noto ni Ester.

La clase transcurre con normalidad. El primer día normal en el que puedo ver cómo es la Torva en clases. Todos hablan entre sí, menos ella. Me volteo a verla un par de veces, y siempre la encuentro igual; intentando prestar atención, callada, sola… Shashe, no me vengan con eso de la lástima. Odio tener lástima… Shashe, creo que no lo puedo evitar. Sé que los demás saben que está sola, pero lo que no sé es si la evitan por miedo, por odio o por ambas. Parece que yo no puedo hacer nada entre los dos "bandos", así que creo que me quedaré entre los dos por estos dos años que nos quedan juntos.

Sin embargo el curso está muy calmado. Este no es el ambiente de odio y peleas que yo esperaba, así que supongo que Paz se librará en alguna otra parte, en algún otro tiempo. Sólo espero no tener que elegir entre compañeros.

De pronto suena el timbre, que anuncia el comienzo del recreo. Lil se pone de pie y se va de la sala bastante rápido, más de lo que yo podría hacer. Me pregunto a dónde va, pero ahora siento un brazo que se apoya en mi espalda. Me volteo, y ahí encuentro a Ester, y sus amigas.

-¿Vienes con nosotras?- me pregunta.

-Sí- acepto yo, gustosa. No tengo idea de qué van a hacer, pero me importa un rábano.

Entonces nos vamos, todo el grupo de niñas, conversando. Ester es muy buena conmigo, me he fijado en que es la líder, por así decirlo, de su grupo, pero aun así conversa conmigo para que no me sienta excluida. Alguien muy inteligente, y muy empática. Caminamos por el pasillo, parece que quieren comprar cosas en el kiosco de abajo.

De pronto un estruendo inunda gran parte del colegio, y todos, y repito todos, se paran para ver a la causante. Repentinamente advierto que una gran puerta de madera cae desde el segundo piso, al otro lado del colegio, hasta golpearse contra la roca sólida en el primer piso.

-¿Qué pasó?- alcancé a gritar, antes de que se armara un gran alboroto, y todos acudieran a mirar si alguien se había lastimado con lo de la puerta.

Pero yo no me fijo en la puerta tumbada, sino en el hoyo que dejó. Allí, en el medio del pasillo, está Liliana parada… ¡Y no lleva nada más que su ropa interior! Pero no, me fijo más, y ahora veo que esa no es Liliana. Desde aquí no me puedo fijar en sus ojos, pero esa forma de pararse es inconfundible. Esa cabeza gacha, esa espalda curvada en forma cansina y esas manos empuñadas sin rastro de temblor a pesar de la vergüenza que debería tener. Es Paz, estoy segura.

Antes de que yo pueda hacer nada, Paz se echa a correr ¿Por qué corre?... Oh, no. Ya sé por qué. Hay algunos tipos que corren delante de ella. Están escapando, pero no tienen oportunidad. Ella es mucho más rápida. Esto se ve mal. Yo hice una promesa a cada bando, y ahora tengo que cumplirla, por lo que también echo a correr por el pasillo en que me encuentro. Ella va hacia el mismo lado, como en una carrera, y más allá los tipos a los que persigue. Shashe, hay mucha distancia. Quizás no llegue hasta ella ahora mismo.

De pronto alcanza a uno, antes de que yo llegue a la esquina, y lo patea en la espalda con tanta rabia que me cuesta describirla. El tipo se estrella en la pared, pero antes de que pueda caer al piso, ella le agarra la cabeza con una mano y ¡Ouh! La golpeó directamente contra la muralla. Espero que siga con vida ¿Qué le pasa a esta tonta? Si sigue así va a matarlo. Yo me apresuro a llegar a ella, y después de unos golpes más se detiene para fijarse en mí.

-¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaz!- grito mientras corro, entrando a enojarme.

Ella me mira con su típica mirada que he descrito tantas veces.

-¡Cronus!- responde, y se pone a correr hacia mí.

Ambas saltamos a la vez, a la misma altura. Nos vamos a encontrar en el aire. Ella me arroja una patada a las costillas, pero en el vuelo yo se la detengo, y la afirmo con mis manos. Luego poso mi pie en su abdomen, y espero a bajar. Su espalda se impacta contra el suelo con menos de la fuerza que pensé, pero parece que de todas formas le dolió.

Ahora me separo de ella un poco. Ella sigue mirándome, pero también noto que se afirma el estómago con fuerza y aprieta los dientes.

-¿No puedes respirar?- adivino yo, mas ella no dice nada. Como lo creí, parece que mi talón apretó su esternón. Esos golpes cortan la respiración por momentos, pero no se va a morir.

Su cara se vuelve roja, y ahora que me desconcentro un poco de la pelea, se están aproximando algunos curiosos a ver derrotada a la Torva. Entonces me fijo de nuevo en su cara. Intenta pararse, pero sigue roja, sin poder respirar. Yo me agacho junto a ella y le abofeteo la cara una vez. Creo que con eso bastará para que duerma un rato. Por ahora necesito llevarla a otro lado, porque no me parece bueno que tantos hombres la vean así.

Algunos profesores se están acercando también. La cargo en mis brazos y me voy corriendo hacia la torre más cercana, para que nadie pueda ver ni oír nada que hagamos allá. Creo que tengo que hacer algunas llamadas.

Rápidamente la dejo en la plataforma exterior de la torre, después de asegurarme de que no hay nadie más escondido, y luego bajo las escaleras para calmar a la multitud de profesores y alumnos que vienen en camino. Me planto en el pasillo estrecho para que nadie pueda avanzar, y con mucho esfuerzo le explico a uno de los profesores que puedo encargarme de que "la señorita Corneille" se calme, y que después de eso se podrán buscar culpables. Por lo menos ellos ya conocen a Lil, y hacen que todos los alumnos copuchentos bajen las escaleras, y después se retiran ellos, pidiéndome esperar para hablar con el director en este punto donde estoy parada.

Por mí está bien, así que lo espero unos cinco minutos, hasta que aparece. Ya lo había visto de lejos, pero ahora que me lo encuentro cerca me fijo en que su espalda es bastante estrecha. Seguro que cuando joven no hizo nada de ejercicio. Es un viejo pelado, con el poco pelo que le queda muy corto, de barba canosa. Sonríe y se refriega las manos como un chupamedias. Realmente no me gustó su forma de ver, pero las apariencias engañan, y espero que ahora lo estén haciendo conmigo.

-Buenos días, jovencita- me saluda cortésmente.

-Hola ¿Usted es el director?- pregunto yo.

-Sí, puedes llamarme Pancho- me confía, y luego hace silencio.

…

-Oh, claro- Se me olvida esto de las presentaciones- Yo me llamo Érica Cronus- le estrecho la mano- ¿Le contaron lo que ocurrió?

-Sí, lo vi yo mismo- se explica.- Y me dijeron que usted detuvo a la señorita Corneille cuando esta intentaba agredir a un grupo de estudiantes. Felicidades, señorita Cronus.

-Ñah, no fue nada para mí- intento ser sincera- Pero parece que hay un problema en que me quede sola con ella arriba ¿No?

-Oh, señorita Cronus. Me encantaría que la señorita Corneille tuviera a alguien que pudiera calmarla cada vez que se pone así, pero ya no será necesario.

Yo me extraño por su afirmación.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto.

-Ah, porque después de todo un año, la señorita Corneille por fin comenzó una pelea dentro del colegio- Yo me quedo con cara de no entender, por lo que él me explica- Verás, hasta este momento ella siempre había comenzado una pelea afuera del terreno del colegio, por lo que no podíamos reprocharle su mala conducta. Pero ahora que ha causado tantos daños podemos echarla lo antes posible.

-¿Usted quiere echar a una de sus alumnas?- Yo no podía creer lo que oía. Había escuchado sobre directores odiosos, pero este se pasa.

-No es que quiera, es que no tengo otra opción. Tú eres de su curso, sabes el trato que tenía con sus compañeros. Ahora que la tenemos no se nos va a escapar. Si no te molesta, me gustaría ir a entregarle la carta de expulsión lo antes posible, antes de que despierte.

-¡No me ponga en su mismo grupo!- le alego, incrédula- ¡Y ni piense en pasar por aquí! No mientras yo esté.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- me pregunta, confundido ¿Qué le pasa? Es como si odiar a esa tipa fuera lo más normal del mundo para este colegio- Déjeme pasar ¿Qué hace?

Parece tan sorprendido como yo.

-No- respondo tajante.

-¡No me desobedezcas, niña! ¿No sabes quién soy yo?

-¡Sí! Un viejo verde que quiere aprovecharse de una niñita inconsciente- exclamo.

Él retrocede, tal vez impresionado por mis palabras.

-¡Yo nunca haría algo así!- se defiende.

-¿Y cómo podrá saberlo el mundo?- contesto yo- Mientras estén solos, nadie podrá saber si usted es un viejo verde o simplemente un cobarde.

-Niña, tus insultos te significarán una anotación gra…

Pero no puedo soportarlo más. Lo golpeo (moderando mi fuerza, obviamente) en el pecho para empujarlo escaleras abajo.

-Iré a hablar con Liliana Corneille ahora mismo- anuncio- Si llego a ver u oír a alguien allá arriba, me encargaré de cortarle la cabeza a usted ¿Oyó?- y antes de que él me pueda responder, me voy, enfurecida. Después de todo ¿Quién se cree ese viejo verde?

Asciendo por los escalones de madera rápidamente, hasta llegar a la pieza cónica. Abro la puerta, llego a la plataforma, y miro hacia el lugar en donde dejé a la Torva… no está. Doy unos pasos, subo la vista, y ahí la encuentro. Uy ¡Me asustó!

Liliana se encuentra parada junto a la reja de rombos metálicos, mirando hacia la ciudad. Me acerco a ella. Sigue en ropa interior, y a esta hora aún no hace suficiente calor para desnudarse tanto. Ahora que la veo por la espalda me fijo en que su largo pelo negro está mojado, y huele muy mal.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- exclamo yo, casi por impulso.

-Nunca creí que harían algo así en el colegio- me contesta ella.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- pregunto yo, curiosa.- De repente te vi, o mejor dicho vi a Paz, tan solo con sostén y calzón, y que perseguía a unos tipos para pegarles.

-¿Qué pasó después?- me pregunta ella.

-Bueno…- suspiro- Yo le había prometido a mis amigos protegerlos si tú… mejor dicho si la Torva intentaba pegarles, así que fui y la noqueé. Después subí tu cuerpo hasta aquí, para que los demás no te vieran así. Por cierto, el director se muere de ganas de expulsarte, y ahora tiene un motivo.

-¡Ja! No me extraña de ese viejo- contesta con sorna- Entonces eso fue lo que pasó… ¿No maté a nadie?

-Alcanzaste a pegarle a un tipo antes que yo te alcanzara a ti, pero no creo que haya muerto. A lo más habrá salido con unas cuantas fracturas.

Y de pronto me doy cuenta de que ella sigue mirando hacia la ciudad. Desde esta altura se tiene una vista panorámica. Ahora comprendo que no puedo enojarme con ella de las cosas que hace Paz. Hay algo más, otro secreto, quizás.

-¿Qué pasó, Lil?- le pregunto yo.- Dijiste que para que apareciera Paz tú tenías que enfurecer o estar aterrada ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Y por qué no estás vestida?- Transcurren unos segundos de silencio, hasta que se vuelven demasiado prolongados- Lil.

-Gracias- alza su voz.

-¿Ah?- yo me desencajo un poco.

-Por llamarme Lil, en vez de Torva. Es muy bonito de tu parte.- se explica ella.

Claro. "La Torva" es un sobrenombre algo inusual y que hasta podría ser un nombre bonito, pero bajo las condiciones en que apareció no creo que le agrade mucho a Lil… Lil… ¿Por qué le habré llamado así? Supongo que simplemente porque no quería estar diciendo todo el tiempo "Liliana". A las Lilianas se les dice "Lil" ¿O no?

-Lo que ocurrió fue bastante confuso- admite ella- Yo estaba caminando por el pasillo, precisamente hacia esta torre, la torre sur. Aquí vengo todos los recreos para que nadie me moleste. Hoy venía como en cualquier otro día, y estaba pasando justo al lado del baño de los hombres, cuando me encontré con varios de nuestros compañeros, hablando en un círculo cerrado en el borde del pasillo, por lo que yo tuve que pasar por entre ellos y el baño. Justo cuando iba pasando uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre mí, y me empujó a través de la puerta- La reja en su mano emite un ligero sonido. Parece que ella la aprieta con fuerza- Cuando caí al piso mojado y asqueroso del baño de hombres pensé en pararme y responder de inmediato al tipo que me había empujado, pero en ese momento sentí un chorro de agua fría que me caía por la espalda, y luego otro, con una mescla viscosa y mucha caca. Luego me volteé, entrando a enfurecerme. Ahí vi a los otros dos malditos que me habían estado esperando, cada uno con un balde grande, y un tercero en la puerta, que me sacó una foto desprevenida. Inmediatamente después los tres se fueron, y cerraron la puerta antes de que yo pudiera levantarme. De pronto me vi allí, en un charco mal oliente y viscoso, de colores opacos. Traté de pararme, pero resbalé. Pude oír las risas de varios hombres detrás de la puerta, risas que se clavaban en mi espina y me hacían perder la cordura ¡Esas risas me volvían loca!- Ya, creo que es suficiente.

Sujeto sus hombros y la atraigo hacia mí lo antes que puedo. No quiero que aparezca Paz de nuevo.

-Tranquila, ya pasó- le susurro, mas una gota me asombra, y me deja anonadada. Una gota que aparece de su ojo, una gota salada. Creo que la entiendo. Después de todo lo que ha dicho yo también estaría soltando lágrimas de rabia. Finalmente ella se larga a llorar.

Nos quedamos así un rato, yo abrazándola y ella desquitándose de una forma bastante sana. Ahora que razono en lo que le hicieron a Lil no veo cómo ella ha podido soportar un año. Después de que se calma y deja de llorar nos quedamos conversando un rato.

-¿No tienes frío?- le pregunto yo.

-Un poco- confiesa.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede haber dejado tu uniforme Paz?- sigo.

-Cuando ve algo que no le gusta, lo rompe.- contesta ella- Lo más probable es que rasgó la camisa y la falda, y se haya quitado los zapatos y los calcetines cuando salió del baño sucio. Sentir la ropa mojada y hedionda no era muy lindo.

-Entonces estás sin nada de ropa- concluyo yo.

-Podría estar equivocada- admite.

-No, me parece lo más razonable. Y aunque no lo fuera, no podemos buscar tus cosas ahora mismo. Alguien las habrá escondido. Tendremos que pedir ayuda.

-¿Ayuda?- se extraña ella- ¿A quién?

-Jaja. Mira- y le muestro mi teléfono

-¿Un celular?- se extraña

-Ya estoy llamando- le aviso.

-¿Quién está en tu casa?- pregunta ella.

-Espera- ya contestaron.

-¿Aló? Residencia de la familia Cronus ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Isa, soy yo.

-¡Érica! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias, pero necesito que vengan con urgencia con un uniforme de mi colegio para acá, a la torre sur. Hazlo rápido, trae a Bella y a Bel, y vengan con esa cosa nueva que compró mi papá para que nadie los vea.

-¡Entendido, patroncita!- contesta ella, y cuelga.

-Listo- Apago el celular- Tendrás un uniforme nuevo.

-¿Estás segura?- se sorprende Lil.

-Claro. A mis papás no les importará un uniforme menos. Tengo trajes diferentes para cada día de la semana.

-¿Qué?

-Eso no importa ahora. Lo que me preocupa es lo que te hicieron esos tontos- cambio de tema antes de que nos desviemos demasiado- ¿Ya te han hecho bromas así anteriormente?

-Emh… sí- recuerda ella- Mucho el año pasado, pero todas afuera del colegio. Creo que les preocupaba tanto como yo ser castigados, pero ahora se sacrificaron algunos para echarme abajo a mí.

-Camicaces. Yo también los odio- exclamo.- No sé, pero siento unas ganas tremendas de pegarles por lo que te hicieron, y eso que yo suelo ser la mala del cuento en este tipo de cosas.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, sí. A pesar de que hayas matado a esa tipa, Aimé.

-¡Pero yo no la maté!- se altera repentinamente

-¿No? ¿Y por qué Noto me contó que sí?

-Noto es el líder del curso, y siempre lo será. Él está deprimido porque Aimé era su novia, pero la causa de su muerte nunca se especificó. Hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo un misterio.

-¿Entonces no la mataste?

-¡No! Aimé era mi amiga, casi un modelo a seguir. Era un ángel en vida. Cuando ella llegaba a un lugar, por muy triste que estuviera la gente, ella iluminaba a todos y dispersaba las penas.

-Ya, bueno. Entendí. Todos amaban a la tal Aimé.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, hasta que miro hacia la puerta.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- comento.

-¿Con qué?

-Con el director. Con lo que hicimos nos van a expulsar del colegio.

-¿Lo que hicimos?- repite ella, remarcando el "hicimos".

-El director quería entrar, así que le pegué para que se fuera.

-¿Le pegaste al director?

-Sí, y por eso nos van a expulsar a las dos.

-¿Y por qué le pegaste?

-Porque si no lo hacía iba a venir acá para darte unos papeles que confirmaban que te iban a expulsar, o eso espero. El punto es que estamos en las mismas.

Lil guarda un momento de silencio.

-Gracias.

-¿Y ahora por qué?- me sorprendo yo.

-Porque me defiendes, aunque yo casi te mato.

-Ñah. Solo busco una excusa para pegarle a la gente- Entonces la miro a los ojos. Ella sonríe, a pesar del viento que corre- ¿No tienes frío?

-Un poco- admite. Luego me mira curiosamente- ¿Y qué harás desde ahora? Si te expulsan vas a tener que dejar a tus amigos.

-¿A esos tontos?- exclamo yo- No. Quiero ir al colegio en donde tú vayas, para poder estar cerca de Paz ¿Te parece?

-No entiendo por qué te gusta- confiesa ella- Pero como quieras. Mientras puedas retenerla le haces un favor al mundo.

-Excelente ¡Entonces está decidido!- yo me levanto. Más brisas corren a través de mi cuerpo, ondeando mi uniforme- Desde hoy en adelante seremos amigas.

Su cara pasa de la risa al asombro en un momento. Parece que algo detrás de mí le llama mucho la atención. Yo me volteo, y veo un helicóptero descendiendo lentamente hacia donde nos encontramos nosotras.

-¿No está volando muy bajo?- grita Lil para hacerse oír sobre el aleteo del helicóptero.

-No- contesto yo. Ya era hora de que llegaran.

Cuando el helicóptero se posa por sobre nosotras aparece una escalera de mano desde su interior, que baja desenrollándose hasta caer a un lado de mí. Seguidamente una mujer desciende por la escalera, trayendo un paquete, hasta llegar a donde estamos Lil y yo.

-Hola, Bella- la saludo. Jeje. Se ve rara en ese traje negro y ajustado, como de agente secreto ¿Por qué será que mis nanas se disfrazan para cada ocasión?

Bella es una mujer joven, con una cara muy chistosa que siempre he envidiado un poco, como si fuera la mala de la película. Sus cejas son finas y largas, su sonrisa pícara y sus ojos grandes y siempre los abre mucho, como si estuviera creando su plan malévolo.

-Hola, Érica ¿Qué hiciste ahora?- me pasa el paquete.

-¿Me creerías que nada?- le contesto yo.

Ella simplemente lanza una carcajada y se agarra de la escalera de mano. Cuando el helicóptero asciende y se aleja ella aún sigue riéndose.

-Waw…- exclama Lil, mirando el helicóptero alejándose después de un rato.

-¿No te vas a poner el uniforme?- le paso el paquete que me dio Bella.

Lil rompe el paquete y adentro descubre una camisa y una falda.

-¡Shashe! Se me olvidó pedirle zapatos y calcetines ¿Quieres que las llame de nuevo?

-¡No, no!- me detiene, algo apresurada- En serio, muchas, muchas gracias por prestarme este uniforme, no hay necesidad de más.

-¿En serio? Porque no les molesta.

-Sí, sí. Segura.

-Como quieras.- yo me cruzo de brazos. Ella comienza a vestirse, y cuando termina nos volteamos hacia la puerta de entrada.- ¿Lista?

-¿No podíamos habernos ido en el helicóptero?- se queja ella.

-Lo pensé, pero mejor no. Quiero que vean nuestras caras, que nadie diga que Liliana Corneille y Érica Cronus son unas cobardes.

Lil suspira.

-Como quieras- se resigna. No parece muy contenta con mi idea.

Finalmente ambas nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, bajamos las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Los demás están en clases, por lo que no nos encontramos con nadie hasta llegar a la puerta de salida. Ahí nos ve el portero, pero él no nos dice nada. Las dos salimos y nos vamos cada una para nuestras casas.

No tengo ni idea de cómo le voy a contar a mis papás lo que pasó hoy… ¡Un momento! ¡Se me había olvidado! Ningún colegio puede echar a un alumno hasta fin de año, a menos que este quiera. Jaja ¡Jajaja! ¡Jajajajajajaja! O sea que no tengo por qué contárselo a mis padres… bueno, quizás sí. Sí, creo que sí. Tengo que contárselo a los dos, de todas formas.

* * *

Qué malotes los compañeros ¿Eh? Pues tienen sus razones. Todos tienen sus razones para ser como son. Ustedes sigan leyendo.


	7. Paz en Catalia Parte 5

¡Quinta y última parte!

Esta parte también es algo larga, pero es la última del capítulo n°1. Después de esto ya no hago más este tipo de narrativa (porque repito, es cansador escribir así) ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**I._ Paz en Catalia**

Durante la once nos juntamos los tres. Se los voy a contar el mismo día.

Ahora nos encontramos los tres sentados, comiendo lo que hay. Isabel hizo un queque de mármol, que aprovechamos para la once. Los dos se encuentran sentados uno junto al otro, y yo frente a los dos, en la mesita para tomar once, en esta nueva habitación para tomar once de esta nueva casa. Los dos hablan muy animadamente, como siempre, de bromas del trabajo y distintas historias que les sucedieron durante el día. Finalmente se produce un silencio, y yo veo mi oportunidad para actuar. Sé que haga lo que haga me van a apoyar, así que no tengo por qué temer, aunque sabiendo eso de todas formas me siento nerviosa.

-Papá, mamá- los llamo, y ellos me prestan atención, con sus caras radiantes con las que siempre me miran- Hoy tuve un problema en el colegio.

-¡Uy!- exclama mi papá, mordiendo un pan con mermelada- ¿Qué pasó?

-Lepeguéaldirector- suelto todo de una vez.

Mis papás se quedan callados, salvo por el ruido que hace mi papá al masticar. Después toma un sorbo de su té.

-Wack- exclama mi mamá.- Eso parece mal.

-¿Y qué pasó después?- pregunta mi papá, dejando de comer. Parece que el tema le interesó.

-Lo amenacé.- continué yo.

Mis papás se miran. Es raro cuando se miran las veces se les presentan estos problemas, ambos levantan una ceja a la vez.

-Yo hablaré con él- concluye mi papá, después de unos segundos de silencio.- No te preocupes.

Y seguimos comiendo. Fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. De alguna forma siempre es más fácil de lo que esperaba, es algo que le tengo que agradecer a ellos, por ser tan comprensivos.

Y eso fue todo. Cuando terminamos de comer me voy a ver un poco de tele con ellos. Las noticias, de hecho. En realidad debería estar copiando materia por haber faltado estos días, pero como van las cosas en el colegio me quedaré sin amigos muy rápido.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ya es martes. A penas llego a la sala me encuentro con una Ester y ese tal Seul, acompañados de Noto. Esos tres me abordan y me interrogan. Hacen las típicas preguntas, "¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada? ¿No tuviste miedo?" hasta que llegamos al qué pasó.

-Hablé mucho con ella- contesto, mientras dejo mi mochila en mi puesto. Ya presiento cómo van a reaccionar.- Y me dijo que había echado abajo la puerta en respuesta a una broma muy ¡Muy! Pesada ¿Ustedes saben algo de eso?

Los tres se miran, confundidos, como siempre. Al parecer nadie tiene idea de lo de la broma.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- me pregunta Noto, finalmente.

-Que encuentro increíble la forma en que tratan a Lil. Así se llama, por si no sabían; Liliana Corneille. Y la próxima vez que le hagan una de esas bromas se las verán conmigo ¿Entendieron?

Ellos se quedan consternados. No creo que hayan esperado que alguien se pusiera de parte de ella nunca. Después de un rato Noto se atreve a continuar.

-¿Por qué?- parece anonadado.

-¿Por qué?- repito yo. En este momento podría darles un discurso sobre la ética, pero mejor no. No me importa enseñarles nada que ya sepan. Mejor que eso, quiero ver sus caras de miedo, que sufran- Porque me gusta pisotear a los más débiles, como ustedes. Me encanta ver las caras de agonía que ponen cuando ya no pueden soportar el dolor. Por eso.

Los tres me quedan mirando, más consternados que antes. Luego, ante un movimiento de la mano de Noto, se van de la sala, lejos de mí.

Ahora yo miro mi mochila ¿Por qué sigo aquí? Me volteo y veo el puesto solitario en el rincón. Ese rincón oscuro es lo que me gusta, podrido, desquiciado, igual a mí. A continuación saco una mesa y una silla de una fila cercana y las dejo junto al banco solitario, y ahí es donde me siento. Desde ahora este será mi banco, hasta que termine el año.

-¿Te gustó mi humilde morada?- escucho una voz a mi lado. Me volteo y encuentro a Lil, con su cara de niña chica.

-Obvio, Tisha- bromeo yo.- El resto de la sala me queda muy grande.

-Je, como quieras- ella deja sus cosas en el puesto del rincón y se sienta.- Es raro tener a alguien al lado después de casi un año.

-Te acostumbrarás.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Desde entonces pasaron uno, dos, tres, y varios días más. Con Lil nos volvimos amigas, compañeras en las malas, porque en el colegio no había muchas buenas. Tuve que controlar a Paz unas cuantas veces más, pero no es mucho problema para mí. Al final nunca nos notificaron de nada, ni de que nos van a expulsar o cualquier otra cosa. Debe de haber sido mi papá.

Hoy se me ocurrió una idea. Ya son las tres de la tarde, pero no importa la hora. Me dieron ganas de hacerle una visita sorpresa a su casa. Ya me encargué de que me diera su dirección "para ir el lunes". Hoy es sábado, así que de todas formas será sorpresa.

Entonces aquí es. Guardo el mapa que me hizo en una hoja de cuaderno y miro la casa unos momentos. Es muy chica, para mi gusto, aunque supongo que estos estudiantes de clase media tienen que resignarse a vivir entre estas casas tan comunes. Aun así no se ve tan fea, como otras que he visto antes. Tiene un piso, una gran ventana en el living, una puerta de entrada única, y las paredes están pintadas de blanco. Su jardín está un poco descuidado, pero con lo mucho que me importan los jardines, paso sin preocupaciones por el suyo. Escalo la reja verde que tienen, saltando las espinas de metal de arriba, y llego sigilosamente hasta el otro lado. Se oyen ruidos de voces, deben estar en el living.

Me arrastro por el suelo para que no me vean a través de la enorme ventana que tienen, que cubre gran parte de la pared, y rodeo la casa hasta encontrarme en el patio trasero, junto a la ventana que supongo es de Lil. Me asomo por esta última, no está abierta, pero para mí no es mucho problema. Tío Dark ha aprendido muchos trucos que usan los ladrones y estafadores, creo que los hacen aprender eso en la policía para pensar como ellos o algo así. Como sea, me enseñó mucho de lo que sabe, y en pocos segundos consigo abrir la ventana.

Separo las cortinas y echo una ojeada antes de entrar. Cama negra, paredes de rojo oscuro, pósters de mi tío en medio de una canción de hace diez años (increíble, si no fuera por el peinado creería que es de hace poco), varios peluches negros, unos cuantos libros, un sostén sobre la cama… ¡¿Ese es su sostén? ¡Ouh! No lo parece.

Como sea, esta debe ser su pieza. Esa cama es de una plaza y media, y ese cubrecama es muy gótico para un par de adultos maduros. Cuidadosamente me adentro en la pieza, sin hacer ruido, y avanzo lentamente hacia la puerta. Los sonidos de voces se hacen cada vez más fuertes, deben estar haciendo una fiesta muy grande para que sean tan… Esperen.

Me pongo a escuchar un rato. Poso la oreja en la puerta y me quedo en silencio. Esas voces no están riendo ni nada. Están gritando, gritándose entre sí. Una de ellas es Lil, fácil de identificar. La otra me es más difícil; es un hombre, un hombre de bastante edad. No alcanzo a entender lo que dicen, pero lo dicen de forma muy fea. Es una pelea, tal vez entre padre e hija… pasos, se acercan… ¡Shashe! No tengo tiempo de saltar al patio. En un instante miro a mi alrededor, y el único lugar en donde me sienta esconderme antes de que abran la puerta es justo detrás de esta. Se abre de golpe, y para que no me golpee tengo que agarrar la perilla y esperar a que no se den cuenta de mí. Para mi fortuna o desgracia, veo el pelo largo de Lil asomarse un segundo por el borde de la puerta, hasta que se marcha a su cama, cerrando la puerta también de golpe tras de sí. Del otro lado se queda el hombre gritando. Parece que pide explicaciones de algo, pero mayormente le ordena abrir.

Lil se queda en su cama, acostada. Creo que no me vio, porque se fue muy rápido a acostarse, y yo sigo aquí, en silencio. Ella se tapa la cara con un cojín, y llora fuertemente aprovechando el sonido que atrapa su almohada.

Creo que no debí aparecerme justo en este momento. Me siento como una tonta, y pronto será peor. Ella va a levantar la cabeza de su cojín o yo tendré que dar un paso, y con eso delatarme ¡Shashe! Nunca más le hago una visita sorpresa a esta.

El tipo sigue gritando detrás de la puerta, y Lil continua llorando. Es mejor que haga algo a no hacer nada, así que me acerco en silencio a ella, y estiro mi mano hacia su hombro ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Su papá está muy alterado, y ella también. Pareciera que alguien se hubiera muerto por la culpa de uno de ellos dos. Nunca había escuchado tanta violencia verbal entre una hija y su papá.

Finalmente mi mano hace contacto con su hombro desnudo, y en este instante ella levanta la cabeza. Yo intento sonreír, pero ¿Qué es eso? Esos ojos ¡Shashe! Retrocedo un poco, consternada.

-Cronus…- gruñe ella, ya sin llanto ni pena.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tú?- le pregunto yo.

-No importa- ella se vuelve hacia la ventana, y camina hacia ella. Luego posa sus manos en los bordes- Ándate de aquí. No eres bienvenida.

-¿Lili? ¿Quién está contigo?- interroga el padre.

Ya me descubrieron ¿Qué hago? Me giro hacia Paz, pero esta se encuentra en el patio interior, fuera de la pieza.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto en susurros.

-Me voy- responde. La verdad me sorprende que no intente pegarme, pero bueno. Mejor.- Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Waw, hoy hemos progresado de una forma inigualable. Primero me deja en paz y ahora me da consejos.

-¿Quién es él?- continúo yo, pero ella se va de mi vista.

El tipo es más persistente de lo que creí. Ahora comienza a pegarle a la puerta, y me veo obligada a seguir el consejo de Paz. De un salto atravieso la ventana de su pieza, o de la pieza de Lil, y llego hasta el patio. Paz desaparece por uno de los lados de la casa, y yo me apresuro a seguirla. No me he olvidado de la promesa que le hice a Lil, de vigilar a Paz, por lo que rápidamente me encuentro en la calle, unos metros tras ella. Nos alejamos de su casa a zancadas, por callejones vacíos.

Pronto llegamos a otra calle más importante. Los autos pasan cada minuto y se ve a algunas personas caminando despreocupadamente. Paz va por una de las veredas, caminando a pasos largos. Se le está acercando un tipo en bicicleta, espero que no le haga nada. Cuando ambos se cruzan, ella lo empuja hacia la calle, y el tipo cae sin poder hacer nada, arrastrándose por la fuerza hasta el centro de la calle ¡No!

Yo corro hacia ahí. Los autos están relativamente lejos, pero el tipo parece algo aturdido, así que lo agarro de un brazo y lo lanzo hacia la vereda contraria para que no sea atropellado. Seguidamente me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra Paz. Con eso me basta, ya tengo un motivo para noquearla. Creí que como no me había hecho nada iba a quedarse tranquila, pero ya veo que no me puedo fiar mucho de sus caras.

Ella empuja a una anciana hacia una casa, y sigue su camino. Entonces yo corro hacia donde se encuentra ella y le grito, antes de que le haga algo al niñito que está delante de ella.

-¡Paz!- vocifero, y tanto ella como el niñito se paran para mirarme.

Ahora aprovecho el instante de sorpresa para encoger la distancia entre ella y yo, y la izo de una muñeca.

-¿Qué haces?- exclama ella.

-Evitando que hagas más tonterías- respondo yo- Deja de pegarle a la gente.

Entonces ella mira al niño, quien se ha detenido por la confusión, y luego me mira a mí.

-¿Por qué siempre te sientes con el derecho de detenerme?- gruñe

-Porque todo lo que haces le da problemas a Lil ¿Cómo no te das cuenta?

De pronto se suelta de mi mano.

-Cada quién se crea su propia fama- concluye, y se va corriendo por la calle.

-¡Espera!- grito yo, y salgo tras ella.

Corriendo llegamos hasta una plaza, tampoco muy habitada. Ella se interna dentro de la plaza, y yo la sigo. La arena a nuestros pies se siente algo resbaladiza, puedo sentir los granos que saltan tras nuestras pisadas. Ya falta poco para agarrarla. Al frente de nosotras se encuentran los juegos de metal, que me recuerdan a nuestro enfrentamiento de aquella vez, pero estos juegos públicos están en perfecto orden, y esta es una plaza distinta de la vez anterior, no tendrá tanta suerte como antes.

Finalmente la alcanzo, mi mano se aferra al cuello de su camisa con fuerza, ya no tiene escapatoria. Rápidamente salto y la envuelvo con mi cuerpo, para que no escape de ninguna forma, y ambas nos caemos al suelo arenoso.

-¡Suéltame, imbécil!- grita ella, pero yo no la dejo. Mis piernas rodeando las de ella, y mis brazos sosteniendo su pecho y sus brazos, no puede irse sin mi consentimiento.

-¡Tú cálmate y deja de usar este cuerpo!- le respondo yo

-¡Es MI cuerpo!

-¡No, es de Lil! ¡Tú no eres más que una segunda personalidad creada por ella!

-¡Eso es mentira!- y de pronto su nuca se viene hacia atrás con gran celeridad, y me golpea pesadamente en la cara.

Desafortunadamente reacciono cubriéndome la nariz, y ella aprovecha para pararse y patearme en las costillas. Yo me elevo un poco mientras caigo varios metros lejos de ella. Me vale, pensaba simplemente noquearla, pero ahora se va a llevar una paliza extra. Mientras ella corre hacia donde yo estoy, yo me pongo de pie, y ¡Ah! ¿Cuándo llegó hasta acá? Antes de poder reaccionar, me la encuentro justo frente a mí, y ella me propina un gancho en el estómago que no puedo detener. Sigo elevándome, hasta chocar contra la rama de un árbol cercano, y caigo finalmente al pasto. Shashe ¿Qué pasó? Intento recuperarme del golpe, pero fue tan duro que me cuesta respirar. Pasan los segundos, y de pronto creo que ya puedo pararme. Lo hago así, y para mi sorpresa me encuentro con Paz, sentada en el resbalín.

-¿Te puedo hacer dos preguntas?- inquiere ella.

Yo me extraño de su comportamiento.

-¿No vas a tratar de matarme como la última vez?

Ella baja la cabeza en un suspiro.

-No, la verdad no tengo ganas. Quizás en otra ocasión.- contesta.

¿En otra ocasión? ¡Shashe! Esta se las va a ver conmigo… pero necesito recuperarme un poco de ese último golpe, así que creo que me conviene. De todas formas me mantendré alerta por si intenta atacarme de improvisto.

-Dale- le concedo yo.

-¿Por qué crees que soy yo la personalidad creada a partir de la imaginación de Liliana, y no al revés?- me pregunta con bastante calma, a pesar de lo enrabiada que estaba hasta hace poco.

Yo me descoloco totalmente con esa pregunta. Por eso odio esas preguntas que rompen esquemas, porque uno nunca está preparado para responderlas.

-Porque es ella la que está consciente la mayoría del tiempo- contesto yo. No me va a confundir con sus preguntas raras ¿Cierto?... ¿Cierto?

-¿Y eso te hace pensar que yo soy la ficticia?- continua ella.

-Emh… eh…- balbuceo yo.

-Sí, eso mismo pienso yo- me interrumpe antes de poder contestar.

Bueno, me interesó algo lo que dice, por lo que me permito acercarme unos pasos hacia ella.

-¿Eso significa que tú eres la real?- me muestro curiosa.

-Tampoco es completamente cierto- me corrige- Es raro, pero siento como si las dos hubiéramos sido una misma persona hasta hace algunos años, cuando nos separamos. Como ves, yo siempre fui más fuerte que ella.

Me quedo helada. La intriga me carcome la cabeza, intento pensar en preguntas, pero no encuentro palabras para expresarme.

-¿Quieres saber algo más?- advierte ella, y yo asiento, sin poder pronunciar palabra.

Entonces ella me pide que me acerque con un gesto de la mano. Yo ya no tengo muchas ganas de pelear, los músculos se me relajaron y ahora me pesan un poco después de la carrera y los golpes, y los raspones me arden también, así que la obedezco, sólo por esta vez.

-¿Qué pasó en la casa de… bueno, en tu casa?- comienzo el interrogatorio.- Ese hombre parecía muy enojado, y Lil muy triste ¿Por qué simplemente te fuiste?

-El Sr. Corneille- contesta Paz- Es nuestro padre, aunque yo nunca lo consideré como tal. Como habrás visto, no nos llevamos muy bien, él con nosotras. Es más, creo que es la causa de que Liliana y yo nos separáramos en mentes distintas.- de pronto me mira a los ojos, y se detiene unos segundos…- pero creo que para que comprendas todo, deberé contarte desde el principio.

Se rasca la cabeza. Todavía sigo consternada por estar hablando con ella pacíficamente, sin que intente pegarle a alguien o matarme a mí.

"Nací aquí, en Catalia" me relata Paz "Entre dos padres primerizos, jóvenes en ese entonces. No tengo idea de cómo pasamos los primeros años de mi infancia, pero sé que antes de tener memoria mi padre y madre estaban separados. Yo viví mucho tiempo con ella, mucho y grato tiempo. Éramos dos en la casa, pero ella se encargaba de mantenerme feliz. Era muy buena madre, se podría decir. En todo ese tiempo no vi a mi padre, ni lo quise ver. No me hacía falta, y las únicas fotos que teníamos de él las terminé quemando en esa edad maldadosa que tienen los niños. Así llegué hasta los diez años, cuando al fin lo conocí.

De pronto mi madre me dijo que él quería verme. Yo tenía curiosidad, así que acepté su invitación. Al principio me pareció alguien amable y sencillo, pero luego comprendí que no se comportaba como mi madre. Era bastante más egoísta e inmaduro. Recuerdo que compró helado para los dos, una de esas primeras tardes que compartimos juntos. A mí se me cayó mi helado a la tierra, y él no hizo nada al respecto. Normalmente cuando pasaba algo así, mi madre solía comprarme otro o darme el suyo. No digo que sea yo quien debiera tener el helado y los demás no importaban, pero pequeñas cosas como esa demuestran el afecto de los padres hacia su hijo, hacia una niña de diez años. Pequeños gestos como ese, de generosidad, de amabilidad, eran la mayor diferencia entre mi padre y mi madre.

Después vino la tormenta. Me separaron repentinamente de mi madre, y tuve que irme a vivir con mi padre sin que nadie me explicara bien lo que ocurría. Dos años después me enteré por diarios viejos puestos en la biblioteca de que a mi madre la habían llevado al manicomio por múltiples intentos de asesinato. En el juicio su abogado había alegado demencia, y sin que me diera cuenta las cosas terminaron así.

Pero el infierno vino después de eso. Ya con mi padre custodiándome, él se mudó a la casa en la que vivimos ahora, no tengo idea en qué barrio vivía antes y no quiero saber. El punto es que descubrí por qué se habían separado tan pronto con mi madre. Ese imbécil no tiene consciencia de lo frágiles que son los niños, y creo que yo le importaba tanto como le importo ahora.

Creo que fue en esas fechas cuando nos separamos Liliana y Yo. Yo siempre intenté defendernos de ese insensato, y ella siempre fue un poco más débil, siempre se ocultaba tras de mí. Fue más o menos por esas fechas en que comencé a despertar y a retirarme más rápidamente de lo que acostumbro. Aun así, puedo ver todo lo que ve Liliana, todo lo que oye y dice, siento todo lo que toca, saboreo todo lo que come, y recuerdo a cada una de las personas que conoce ella. Y lo más extraño, es que no puedo hablar con ella como si fuéramos dos personas, porque eso es en lo que nos hemos convertido."

Después del relato de Paz me quedo un rato paralizada, intentando encajarme a mí misma. Varias cosas cobran sentido ahora, y varias se quedan en duda aún.

-Pero si tú reaccionas ante el odio o el miedo de Lil- continúo yo- ¿Por qué apareciste en tu casa?- y recién vengo a darme cuenta de algo- Paz, tienes que decirme lo que pasó en tu casa ¿Qué les hizo tu papá?

-Ah, pues lo de siempre- contesta ella como si no tuviera importancia- Él y Liliana almorzaban en el comedor, cuando él se enojó porque yo siempre estoy peleando y causándole problemas y bla, bla, bla. Después se enojó más al quebrar un vaso por accidente, y que las cuentas, y las demandas, y que nosotras solo le causamos problemas, y que no lo entendemos, y luego se puso violento- Paz está apretando los dientes, no me mira a mí, pero si lo hiciera yo creería que quiere matarme, de nuevo- Y Liliana se marchó a su pieza.

-¿Cómo que se puso violento?- observo yo ese detalle. En serio no quiero hacerla pasar por recuerdos tan malos, pero tengo que saber lo que ocurrió. Tengo que saber que no pasó lo que creo que pasó.

-Sabes que Liliana no es muy… valiente- me explica Paz- Pero antes sí lo era. Ahora piensa ¿Por qué separó su mente entre dos personalidades distintas, una fuerte y la otra débil? Al hacerlo, la personalidad fuerte se deshizo de lo que la débil carecía. Es decir, la fuerte se volvió más fuerte y la débil se hizo más débil, hasta crear dos entes distintos. Dos entes que vivieran según las circunstancias correctas. Pero en este mundo tan pacífico de rosas y chocolates ¿Es necesaria una personalidad tan fuerte como lo soy yo?

Yo me quedo pensando ¿Tengo que responder con una respuesta inteligente? Porque no se me ocurre nada. Me tomó de improvisto.

-Vamos, piensa- me anima- ¿Para qué una persona necesitaría crear una personalidad fuerte? ¿Para qué un guerrero desarmado necesitaría protegerse con su propio brazo ante la espada que se le viene encima?

-Para…- me atrevo yo- ¿Defenderse?

-Para defenderse- asiente ella- ¿Y de qué? ¿De qué cosa es lo que una niña normal necesitaría defenderse?

-De alguien que le haga daño- contesto yo. Ya sé qué es, no hay necesidad de seguir con esos acertijos- A Lil le pegan ¿Cierto?

Paz asiente de nuevo, con cierta elegancia irónica.

-Es por eso que odio al señor Corneille. Ni Liliana ni yo lo consideramos nuestro propio padre. Nuestro verdadero padre es un desconocido que no logró retener a la mujer que amaba, un tonto que le quitó a su única hija y la acusó de estar loca.

A pesar de todo, sonrío.

-Siendo así, qué bueno que te sepas contener.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta confusa.

-Casi me mataste a mí, como casi matas a muchas personas, pero seguramente has tenido muchas oportunidades de matarlo a él, y aun así no lo has hecho. Muy bien hecho.

-No te creas. Lo hago tan solo porque él trae la comida a la casa y nos deja un techo bajo el cual dormir. Él paga las cuentas y ha pagado las cosas que hay en la casa. Hasta que Liliana no pueda sustentarse a sí misma, lo dejaré con vida.

-Pero cuando puedas matarlo también podrás ir a prisión si lo haces- le hago ver yo.

-Sí, ya he contemplado eso muchas veces, pero creo que podré escapar de la policía- confesó.

-No creas. Mi mamá es la jefa, y es buena para su trabajo.

-Entonces tendré que pensar en algo bueno, porque definitivamente lo voy a matar.

-O podrías enviarlo a prisión- le sugiero.

-¿A prisión?- se sorprende ella- Pero si no ha cometido ningún delito.

-El maltrato infantil está penado por la ley ¿Sabías?

-¡Bah! ¿Qué le van a hacer? ¿Darle una multa? La rabia no se le pasará en tres años, y será Liliana quien lo pague.

-En realidad tengo algo en mente- admito yo- El caso de tu madre me parece muy confuso. No recuerdas nada ¿Verdad?

-No asistí a los tribunales. No sé cómo la acusaron de matar a esos tipos, ni estoy segura de que lo haya hecho.

-Puedo pedirle a mi mamá una investigación a fondo. Es mejor, a mi tío. Él llevará personalmente el caso, es de la policía especial.

-Gracias, pero no. Te estás metiendo donde no te llaman. Es mi problema, mío y de Liliana.

Me pongo a pensar un poco, y se me ocurre una idea. Claro, no he oído la opinión de Lil sobre este problema, por lo que voy a hacer algo al respecto. Me paro.

-Bien- digo, simulando una despedida- Supongo que tienes razón, aunque si necesitas a alguien que te ayude, avísame. Yo sigo siendo amiga de Lil ¿Entiendes?

Ella también se pone de pie.

-Gracias, Érica- habla sin sonreír.

-Oh, no me agradezcas- le digo yo.

Ahora es cuando. Estamos a menos de un paso de distancia, y ella está confiada. Antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que hago, aprieto un puño y la golpeo con todas mis fuerzas en el estómago. Seguidamente salto y pateo su cabeza hacia un lado, con lo que termina estrellándose con el tronco de un árbol.

Corro hasta ella para asegurarme de que se encuentre inconsciente. Ya hablé con Paz, ahora quiero hablar con Lil para aclarar algunas cosas, pero lo que definitivamente sé es que ese tipo se las verá conmigo. Me agacho junto a Lil, y compruebo su estado. Está inconsciente, como yo esperaba, así que me la cargo al hombro y me la llevo hasta su casa, en donde debería seguir su papá.

Por la calle no reparo demasiado en la gente que me observa curiosa, a una niña como yo transportando el cuerpo inconsciente de otra de mi edad. Pienso más que nada en qué hacer con el papá de ellas. Es un tipo que odian, y que les pega, eso hay que detenerlo cuanto antes, no tengo dudas. Mi duda es cómo lo va a tomar Lil, después de todo es su papá. Sólo espero que no me odie por esto. Finalmente llego hasta la puerta de la casa, con el cuerpo de Lil en el hombro, y golpeo la puerta.

Pasan uno o dos minutos. Nadie me abre, por lo que golpeo de nuevo. Al instante escucho pasos acercándose y luego la puerta se abre, dejando ver a un hombre grande, fuera de forma. Él se fija de inmediato en la persona sobre mi hombro, y se sorprende por esto.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta él, consternado.

-No mucho. Con su hija tuvimos una pelea, y terminó quedándose dormida.- le digo la verdad.

-¿Una pelea?- se sorprende más aun, al verme a mí intacta y a ella inconsciente.- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

-¿Me deja pasar?- Para que no pueda interferir gente de la calle.

-Eh… claro, claro- duda un momento. Creo que sabe más o menos a quién tiene por delante. Una respuesta sabia de su parte.

Yo paso a través de la puerta, y deposito a Lil en un sillón cercano. Entonces me doy vuelta hacia el hombre.

-Si no me equivoco usted es el señor Corneille. Yo soy Érica Cronus, compañera de Liliana- me presento cortésmente, aunque él sigue consternado por el aspecto de su hija.

-¿Y qué pasó?- pregunta- ¿Cómo lograste…

-¿Por qué no mejor hablamos de algo más lindo, como el afecto de usted hacia su hija?- le corto la pregunta.

El tipo parece no comprender. Se queda callado, preguntándose por qué le pregunté eso.

-¿Usted ama a su hija, señor Corneille?- lo guío yo.

-Sí, yo…

-¿La ama más que a nada en el mundo?- lo interrumpo de nuevo.

-Por supuesto, eso es…

-¿Y por qué, señor Corneille? ¿Por qué la atormenta de esa forma?

-¿A qué te refieres?- de pronto parece molesto. No me extraña.

-El maltrato infantil es un delito ¿Sabía eso?

El señor Corneille echa un rápido vistazo a Lil, e inmediatamente regresa su mirada a mí. Parece sorprendido, pero no asustado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no le pego a Lili.

-Qué raro, porque hace poco fui testigo de una de sus peleas.- más o menos.

-No había nadie en la casa- alega él.

-Yo entré sin que me escucharan, por la ventana de la pieza de ella ¿Quiere que le muestre cómo lo hice? Es realmente fácil.

-Ah, entonces tú eres la criminal ¡Ladrona! Llamaré a la policía ahora mismo- se mueve hacia un lado, levanta el auricular del teléfono y comienza a apretar números.- ¿Alo? Hay una ladrona en mi casa. Es una niña, pero no quiero enfrentármele por si acaso, por si está armada. Dejó inconsciente a mi hija.- y ahora les da la dirección.

Finalmente cuelga.

-Más vale que lleguen rápido.

-No he robado nada- confirmo yo.

-No, pero esta es mi casa, y entraste sin permiso.- me recuerda el tipo.

-Uy, cierto- ni siquiera tengo ganas de fingir ahora. Sé que no me van a arrestar, porque nadie me vio cuando entré por la ventana, pero la segunda vez sí que me invitó. Entré bajo su mirada y consentimiento. Como sea, es lo de menos ahora.- Siguiendo con el tema ¿Por qué le pega a su hija, sabiendo que va contra la ley?

-No le pego a Lili. Ya te lo dije.- se planta frente a la puerta, intentando que yo no me dé cuenta de que quiere que la policía me atrape. Suerte que no conoce el apellido de la jefa de policía. Nadie lo conoce, pero dentro de la policía es al revés. Todos conocen a la nueva jefa, que destronó a su antecesor por tráfico de drogas, mi mamá.

-No puede negarme nada. Ya le dije que fui testigo.

-No había nadie en esta casa, además de mí y Lili, hasta que ella se encerró en su pieza y se fue.

Este cree que estoy mintiendo. Bien, entonces vamos a demostrarle que no lo hago.

-"¡Lili, abre la puerta! ¡Soy tu papá, y me vas a abrir la puerta ahora mismo! ¡Explícame cómo es eso de que le rompiste la nariz a uno de tus compañeros de nuevo! ¿No habíamos hablado ya?"- repito con sorna sus propias palabras. Me acuerdo más o menos de lo que decía detrás de la puerta. Ahora el toque final- "Lili ¿Quién está contigo?" Nadie, sólo una sexy y hermosa niña rubia que se hace llamar Érica.

El señor Corneille se me queda mirando con sorpresa, o más que sorpresa, conmoción. Tiene una mirada de perdido que quisiera conservara por toda su vida, pero pronto se apoya en la puerta detrás de él, y comienza a pensar.

-Sólo fue una discusión, no tienes pruebas. No viste nada- se defiende, pero es inútil, imbécil.

-Tengo una testigo que gustosa se libraría de ti- apunto a Lil- Parece que no fue muy buena idea adoptarla a los diez años y quitarle a su mamá, todo en un mismo año. Y ¿Qué tenemos? Otro delito.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero créeme que ya no hay policía que te acepte soborno o al que puedas chantajear. Tú enviaste a la mamá de Lil a un manicomio, y te quedaste con tu hija. Le quitaste todo a la mujer que por algún tiempo amaste ¿Crees que no lo sé? Es cosa de investigar ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba mencionarte, mi mamá es la jefa de toda la policía. Ella sí va a hacer una buena investigación.

-¡Yo no los maté!- exclama él.

-¡Excelente! Niega todo lo que quieras, la verdad saldrá a luz en cualquier momento.

-No digas bobadas- Me abre la puerta- Ándate, te quiero fuera de mi casa.

-¿No querías que me arrestaran como la ladrona que soy?

-¡Ándate!- grita, luego me agarra de un brazo y tira de él para arrojarme a la calle.

-¡No sea infantil!- exclamo yo, y lo arrojo a él hacia adentro de la casa.

Su cuerpo arrasa con un sillón individual y termina derribando una mesita flaca apoyada en una pared. Pero de pronto surge algo que no me esperaba, y que no logro explicarme. Algo me empuja hacia adentro de la casa también, algo separado del hombre al que yo arrojé. Y otra vez, esa fuerza extraña me empuja hacia un lado. Es como si el mismo espacio quisiera que yo me moviera.

Entre todo ese movimiento alcanzo a ver al papá de Lil parándose y corriendo por el pasillo. Yo intento seguirlo, pero antes de que pueda pararme otra fuerza me empuja hacia atrás, haciéndome golpear contra la televisión. Cuando finalmente el señor Corneille desaparece de mi vista es cuando puedo ponerme de pie. De un salto llego hasta el pasillo por el cual desapareció. Está en la pieza del fondo, así que doy otro paso y llego hasta ella, ya bastante enojada. Pateo la puerta, destrozándola, y entro a la habitación. Entones el cañón de una pistola se antepone a mis ojos, y por unos segundos no soy capaz de mirar nada más.

-Quédate quieta- me ordena el señor Corneille.

Shashe. Si estuviera un poco más lejos podría hacer algo, pero con estos tres centímetros de distancia dudo que pueda hacer un movimiento sin que me dispare en algún lado.

De pronto la misma pinche fuerza misteriosa de antes me empuja varios metros hacia atrás, y antes de poder reaccionar un dolor insoportable atraviesa mis dos piernas como un rayo. Yo grito de la agonía provocada por los disparos, y luego me sujeto las piernas. Shashe ¡Shashe! ¡Puto maricón de mierda! ¡Tenía que llevar una pistola con él! No importa la posición que tome, el dolor persiste ¡Me duele, por la misma reconchesumadre!

Creo que él pasa por mi lado. Pronto vuelve, me mete algo en la boca que me la ocupa entera y con un paño me amordaza. Mis gritos se oyen apagados. Luego me toma del pelo y tira de él, arrastrándome por el piso de ladrillos hacia el living. Ahí cierra las cortinas de la ventana gigante y luego se agacha junto a mí.

-¡Tú me obligaste, pendeja! ¡Tú me obligaste!- y me patea la cara.

Yo lo miro un momento. Está preparando la pistola, apunta hacia mí, entre los ojos.

No quería morir aquí. No pensaba que todo iba a terminar así ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué yo soy la que perdió? ¿Todo acaba en este momento? ¡Espera, puto infeliz! ¡Soy una niña!... Mi boca está taponada, no puedo articular palabras ¡Espera, te digo! Mis gritos se oyen ahogados en la habitación, y a mis orejas llegan las lágrimas que se resbalan desde mis ojos.

Repentinamente una mano se posa en el pecho del señor Corneille, una mano femenina. Ambos nos fijamos en la dueña de esta mano, y grande es mi sorpresa, al encontrarme a Lil abrazando a su padre con cierto aire de… esperen. Esa no es Lil, es Paz. Paz está mirando a su papá con una cara de relajo que en este momento no me explico, con sus manos toca el pecho y la espalda de su padre, en un abrazo. El señor Corneille parece más sorprendido que yo. Está aterrado con la presencia de su hija.

-Muere- sentencia Paz, con una voz soñolienta.

¡Ah! ¿Qué fue eso? Pareció como si el aire se hubiera vuelto loco de repente, como si la presión aquí adentro hubiera aumentado enormemente.

De pronto el papá de Lil grita de forma desesperada, soltando la pistola. Luego se desploma, y Paz se queda de pie, mirando hacia un lugar ficticio en el cielo. Ahora se desploma ella también, sobre mí.

Yo me quedo respirando agitadamente, debajo de ella. Por Diosa, no puedo creer que ya todo haya terminado. Para cerciorarme agarro la pistola que el señor Corneille tiró junto a mí.

Por mucho tiempo me encontraré en la duda de qué era esa fuerza, y por qué el Sr. Corneille murió esta tarde. Por ahora, al menos, tengo una amiga que está en la misma duda que yo.

* * *

¡Uf! Subir todo me tardó más de lo que creí.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Largo? ¡Ja! Pues no es más que el principio del libro. Subiré hasta aquí, hasta que vea que alguien se interesa en leer esta payasada.


End file.
